


Learning a New Way to Stretch

by RedCheshire



Series: Holland Far From Bone [4]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Hotel Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: Tom Holland hangs out with John Krasinski after appearing on a talk show together.  Wanting to work out but not having a gym, John shows Tom some partner-exercises from his trainer.  Flirting through the workout leaves Tom wanting to get stretched out in a whole different way.
Relationships: Tom Holland/John Krasinski, Tom Holland/Zayn Malik
Series: Holland Far From Bone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421503
Comments: 25
Kudos: 27





	1. Starting the Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story in which sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted; it is no way based on true events or the sexuality of any of the persons mentioned. If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted  
> elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.
> 
> Comments can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com  
> Find me on Instagram @redcheshire

Authors Note: This story takes place in April 2018 in London, England.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"And that's our show for tonight - thank you and have a good night!" Graham Norton waved toward the audience with one hand, his other arm extended out to indicate his guests for the night: Kylie Minogue, Emily Blunt, her husband John Krasinski, and Tom Holland. "Thank you!" As the audience began to file out, the group made small talk about each other's upcoming projects and places that they were planning to visit while in town.  
"Looks like it's time - the crowd is all cleared out." John nodded his head towards the rows of now-empty seats. "What if we move this and find someplace to eat?"  
"Oh...Kylie and I were talking about the idea of a girl's get-away this weekend." Emily smiled, enjoying the idea of relaxing at a spa for the next day or two. "But, you two boys should grab a bite. Tom's from here, if he doesn't mind showing you around?"  
"I, uh...yeah, that'd be brilliant." Tom smiled, blinking slightly. He had tentative plans for the evening but didn't really want to bring them up...and got a small case of butterflies in his stomach at the thought of time alone with John. "There's actually a place nearby, a pub...that could work?" He trailed off his sentence, looking at John.  
"Sounds great. You're the expert here, so I'm in your hands."  
"That settles it then." Kylie grinned, eager to get out of the studio and its bright lights and have some fun. "You two boys get a pint or two - we'll grab Emily's bag and catch up with you in a day or two."  
"Get three!" Emily smiled as the two ladies made their way towards the exit.  
As they began crossing the stage area towards the door, John glanced down at his outfit and Tom's. "Is this too dressy for a pub...?"  
Tom looked over, taking an opportunity to quickly eye John up and down. "Naw, you look fine."  
"Okay - it's my first time. Be gentle." John winked, trying not to laugh as Tom stammered to reply.

~ ~ ~ ~  
"Not bad - it's quaint." John sat, holding a pint as he looked around the pub.  
"Yeah, it's one of my favorites when visiting London."  
"Oh - thought that you were from here?"  
"Well, yes and no. I live in Kingston upon Thames, which is about an hour away. It's far enough away that I took the show up on their offer of a hotel room here in town."  
"Kingston upon Thames...sounds fancy."  
Tom rolled his eyes. "It's England. Everything has a fancy name." He laughed as his well-timed joke caused John to snort laughter just as he was trying to take a swallow of beer, resulting in some mild coughing. "But yeah, this place is...cozy."  
"It looks really old."  
"Cause it is!" Tom began pointing out features of the pub, explaining them. John relaxed, enjoying both the taste of his beer and the sight of Tom explaining the pub, his animated features glowing. Tom finally noticed that John seemed to be looking at him more than their surroundings. "What?"  
"Nothing - it's an awesome place. Can tell that you really like it here." He raised his glass to his lips, hiding a smile.

A few hours and many laughs later, the guys were walking and making their way back to the hotel. Between a meal, a few drinks, and many laughs, they were laughing and comfortable in their conversation. It seemed as if they'd covered everything, from movie-making to working out and places they wanted to visit, and were definitely enjoying each other's company. Tom couldn't tell if John's lingering glances were just his way of being friendly or something more; meanwhile, John was having fun dropping more small innuendos and watching Tom stammer in response.  
"Did you get a chance to look around the hotel?"  
Tom glanced over, hands in his pockets as they walked. "Yeah, why - anything interesting?"  
"Naw. Wondered what you thought about the gym."  
"I thought they didn't have a gym?! I checked before heading out."  
John chuckled at Tom's exuberance. "That's my point. They don't have one. Isn't that kind of odd?"  
"Eh. Depends. Seems like every hotel in America has one - here, it can be hit and miss. Was kinda hoping they'd have one though. Need to stay in shape for the Spider-man roles."  
"Yeah, can see that's a problem for you." Tom looked over with confusion until John started laughing. "You look like you're in decent shape."  
"Decent?"  
John rolled his eyes, exaggerating the movement. "Okay, you're in good shape. I think you can skip a day of the gym."  
"I already did. And yesterday, thinking that the hotel might have a gym. Oh well." Tom shrugged. "I can just knock out some extra workouts next week."  
Scrunching his eyebrows, John glanced over. "You know you can work out without a gym, right?" They'd reached the hotel entrance and made their way inside to the lobby.  
"What, like push-ups and stuff? Guess that could work."  
"Well...yes..." John trailed off, causing Tom to look over with eyebrows raised, curious. "So because of all the traveling, my trainer showed me a bunch of exercises that can be done without weights and equipment and stuff, just in case."  
"Yeah?" John pressed the button for his floor, towards the top of the building. He glanced over at Tom. "Oh - looks like my room's on the same floor. They must have a few set aside permanently for guests."  
John nodded, pressing his thumb against the button to close the elevator doors. "Anyway, so it was a bunch of solo calisthenics for if I'm traveling and there's no gym, like here. They can be made more intense with bands…but some of it is also exercises to do with a partner, where they're the weight."  
"Really? The other person is the weight? How does that work?"  
"It's…". John gestured in the air, trying to think of how to explain it. "…it's hard to explain, but it's a bit better than just doing basic push-ups and sit-ups and stuff. Want to try?"  
"I...yeah, but I didn't pack any gym clothes, 'cause they, you know, don't have a gym." Tom frowned a bit.  
"Well, I packed plenty, thinking that there was a gym - you can just borrow those." His eyebrow went up, both questioning and inviting at the same time. Tom thought about it for a moment before nodding.  
"Sure, why not?"

John broke into a big smile beneath his thick beard. "Alright. Let's do it." A bell sounded as the elevator doors parted, depositing the pair onto their floor. Both headed left, towards their rooms, chuckling as they realized that their rooms were near each other, confirming that the studio definitely must have them permanently booked. Pulling the key card from his wallet, John opened the door and entered his hotel room, Tom following behind and tapping out a text to his friend. He looked up to see John rummaging through a drawer; looking Tom up and down for a moment to gauge his size, he looked back down and pulled out some shorts and a t-shirt, tossing them through the air. "Do you want the bedroom or the bathroom to change clothes?"  
"Err...I'll take the bathroom." Swallowing, Tom entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him, trying not to picture John stripping down on the other side. Shrugging off his blazer, Tom untucked his shirt and peeled it off over his head...after kicking off his shoes, he folded his slacks and placed them with his other clothes on the bathroom counter. Catching himself in the mirror, he glanced up and down his body - the work in the gym had really made a difference over the past few years. Lifting an arm, he flexed before turning to the side and admiring his own form, making a note to send Hunnam and Hemsworth texts thanking them for the work-out tips. The mental image of John stripping down several feet away caused a throb in his crotch - pushing it down, he picked up the clothes that John had given him. The shorts went on first...and immediately fell back down to the ground because they were too big. "Um..."  
"You okay in there?"  
Tom looked over to the door, trying to figure out what to do. "Yeah, just getting the shorts on. Be out in a...minute." Picking the shorts up, Tom looked at the tag inside and noticed the "L" next to size. "Aww, bullocks," he whispered to himself - he hadn't thought about the fact that Krasinski was so much bigger than he was. Pulling them back up his legs, he tugged on the ends of the drawstring, pulling the waist in to be smaller before tying a bow. A peek at the inside of the shirt showed that it was a large size as well; pulling it on, Tom opened the bathroom door and stepped back into the hotel suite's living room.  
John blinked a couple of times before chuckling. "Sorry."  
"Uh, yeah mate, you're a bit bigger than I am." Tom looked down at the shirt which looked comically over-sized on his slimmer frame.  
"Sorry about that." John's apology was unconvincing as he continued gently laughing, getting a pretend-annoyed look from Tom. "Can you move around with it like that?" He watched as Tom stretched his arms out and moved them around, noticing that the material caught around his elbows and bunched at various spots of his torso.  
"Um, mostly?"  
"Hmmm." John stood with one hand on his hip, the other curled on his chin, a finger tapping against his mouth. "Well...guess it's skins then."  
"It's what? Ohhh..." John almost missed the surprised look on Tom's face as his view became blocked by his own shirt as he peeled it up and over his head, tossing it onto a table nearby. Tom swallowed again, a faint blush rising in his cheeks as he quickly glanced up and down John's toned upper body before looking down at his outstretched hand. Taking in a quick breath, he took the bottom of the shirt in his fingers and pulled up, removing it and handing it over, watching as it was tossed onto the table as well.

"Okay, first up - the basics." John dropped down to the floor in a push-up position, waiting until Tom copied his movement to begin a set of basic push-ups. Sit-ups followed, with each man holding the other's feet to keep their body in place. Tom worked to keep his breathing even as he watched John's body rise and come closer before falling back to the floor, over and over again. Standing up, he adjusted the shorts which had loosed a little with the movement of the sit-ups. After a set of lunges, Tom felt that the shorts had loosened but he ignored it for a moment as he moved to match John's stance with his legs spread and arms wide out to start jumping jacks ...and only five jumping jacks later, the shorts slid down his legs, landing at his ankles and leaving him standing in a pair of red briefs.  
He felt his cheeks turn equally red with embarrassment as he reached down and pulled the shorts back up, tying the drawstring again. "Sorry, the string came loose..." He looked up to see John give a nonchalant shrug, a small friendly smile curling up one side of his mouth.  
"Don't worry about it - nothing you don't see in a locker room."  
"Yeah, that's true..." Tom finished re-tying the string and went back to jumping jack position as the pair finished the set. They continued through some more exercises, enjoying a conversation about different roles they'd played and discussing the demands of working out to keep up appearances in Hollywood. The second time Tom's shorts got loose and fell down, he just jokingly rolled his eyes and pulled them back up, feeling less embarrassed. As they worked through the complete set of solo exercises one more time, Tom's shorts fell off yet again as he stood back up after the lunges.  
"Okay, those are probably not going to work." John managed to get the words out while laughing as Tom worked the drawstring once more, eyebrows furrowed in frustration.  
"Do you have a smaller pair?"  
"No, except for some boxer shorts for sleeping." Noticing Tom's eyebrow pop up, he cut off of the thought. "They're an open fly, so that's probably not going to work if you move around too much." Tom's cheeks flushing red at the thought brought forth another laugh. "Look, you've been in a locker room before, right?"  
"Uh, yeah...not so much since the Spider-man movies started though. Never know who's got a camera."  
"Hear you on that. Okay - let's just ditch the shorts then." Before Tom could respond, John tugged on the waistband of his own shorts, letting them drop and kicking them up into the air. Catching them, he tossed them onto the table where the already-discarded shirts were at. Tom found himself back in the same situation, looking at John's outstretched and waiting hand, trying to control his pulse at the sight of the ripped body, a furry happy trail disappearing into the bold blue waistband running around John's hips, the grey material of a pair of trunks covering the top several inches or so of each thigh; the material did not leave much to the imagination with the muscles of John's legs visible through the cotton fabric. Tom struggled not to look in between those legs, glancing up instead to see the friendly green eyes looking at him patiently.  
"Um..." The shorts slipped out from between his fingers and fell to the ground, leaving him in just his red briefs again. "Okay." Swallowing, he reached down and picked the blue gym shorts up and handed them over.  
"There you go. Don't have to worry about them falling down again." A moment later, Tom remembered that jumping jacks followed the lunges. He locked his eyes forward, trying to ignore any junk jiggling in the bottom of his peripheral vision as his new friend's body bounced up and down. By the time they'd finished the routine again, he was feeling relaxed again.

"So is that how you got in shape?" Now it was John's turn roll his eyes in exaggeration.  
"Oh, completely. A few jumping jacks, some sit-ups, and voila." He lowered his hand along his body as if showing off a product. "Just fifteen minutes a day and you too can look like this." John started laughing when Tom stuck out his tongue.  
"Okay, kinda seriously. It's like you left 'The Office' and then you were on...that Benghazi movie and bam, all swelled up."  
"Well, that's all Jason." Noticing Tom's confused look, he continued. "My trainer. Twice a day workouts, strict diet...went from 25% body fat to about 9% in a few months. And he engineered the exercises so I could look like someone who might actually maybe sorta be a Navy Seal. Hang on..." John went into the bedroom...Tom watched the well-muscled backside as it moved away, willing his groin to behave as he saw the other man re-enter the main room with his phone in his hand. "...here." He moved so that he was standing next to Tom, holding the phone up and facing the both of them. Tom looked at the top of the screen to see the word "Gym" above a picture of John standing shirtless, wearing a pair of gym shorts. "So this is 'before', when we started the workout and diet." Swiping the screen, the next photo was similar but with John facing to the side. "And this is like a week later." Another swipe and another photo. "Jason said we should document it so that I could see the progress week after week for motivation."  
"Oh - you can kinda already see the results, like here." Tom pointed around John's waist in the photo.  
"Yeah, the diet kicked in pretty quickly...along with a lot of exercise. It's amazing what cutting out some items will do so fast." Swiping again, it was the same scene with John again facing the side. "And this is week two..." The next few photos were of John working out. Most were just of John doing various exercises.  
"Wait - what's that?" Tom swiped back to a photo of John doing a handstand, another man holding his ankles.  
"Oh - that's one of the partner exercises I was talking about. Here, watch." John held his finger to the screen and the photo turned into a mini-video, showing his body lowering and raising back up during the handstand. "It's a handstand press. The other person holds your ankles so you don't fall over." Another swipe and it was just John again, looking forward. This time, he was just wearing underwear instead of gym shorts...and Tom's breath caught when he realized it was the compression style underwear, leaving very little to the imagination. "Beginning of week three." John swiped again and once more it was a side shot. Tom's eyes ran downward, noticing the chest and back muscles on display, a beefy bicep in between, the compression underwear hugging the curves of John's ass and bulge. Glancing down, he realized that he could see the same bulge down below the phone...he quickly brought his gaze back upward to avoid popping a boner. Again, there were some 'action shots' of John working out. As the photos progressed, his body became wet with sweat in the photos, shining under the light and his trimmed chest hair matted against his skin. "Week 4..." Another swipe and now John was standing in a pair of briefs, his crotch nestled snugly in the pale green material that hugged the contours of his cock and balls. Another side profile shot and then more shirtless photos of him working out, along with a couple of videos. Tom began wondering if thinking of puppies or doing maths in his head would be better for controlling things down below. He gave up on those thoughts a moment later. "So after four weeks, definitely a big change..." John swiped again and the next photo was a copy of the first. Tom could already notice some changes.

"Fuck." The word slipped out of his mouth before he could catch it when John's finger slid over the screen again. The next shot was John standing, hands on his hips, wearing nothing but a jock strap and a smile.  
"You okay?" John looked over at Tom, noting that it took a moment for the shorter man to look up and away from the phone.  
"Yeah, just - I mean, fuck, it's a big difference...in just a month?" The corner of John's mouth twitched in amusement. 'The kid's a good actor, will give him that,' he thought. "Hell man, you got really ripped between the first photo and the last one."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
Tom looked back and forth between John and the phone, incredulous. "You guess? Dude..." Swiping back, he returned to the recent 'before' photo and then back to the jock strap one. "I guess." He changed his voice to sound a little like John's, jokingly mocking the other man's statement. "Look how big your arms got!" He swiped back and forth again, pointing out the difference between the two images.  
"Okay, they did get bigger. But look at you man, you've been working on these and it shows." Reaching over, he gave Tom's upper arm a gentle appreciative squeeze.  
"Yeah, but not like this big!" Tom reached over and wrapped his hands around John's bicep. His fingers barely touched - when the other man flexed his arm, a gap formed between his hands. "Show off." Tom pulled his hands away laughing.  
"You'll get there." He clapped his hand against Tom's back, leaving it resting there as Tom's attention returned to the phone.  
"Thanks...seriously, you beefed up. In just a month. Damn! I mean, look at your chest..." Again, Tom swiped back once to the 'before' photo before swiping forward twice - his guess proved correct that the next photo was John facing to the side. Returning to the earlier photo, he zoomed in on John's upper body before pulling up the 'after' version and zoomed in again. "Look at the difference. Wow."  
John glanced down and noticed a bit of a difference in Tom's groin, the briefs having swelled out a little. "Well, yeah...thanks. I'm not the only one though." Switching to the browser, he typed in 'tom holland shirtless' and clicked images, pulling up rows of photos of Tom without a shirt. "Okaaaay....here." He found one that looked to be a few years old, where Tom was noticeably skinnier. "So look at that and then..." Using one finger, he tilted Tom's face up towards the full-length mirror nearby. His hand dropped, patting Tom on the chest. "Would have to say you've made some pretty good gains."  
"Thanks, man. But still, not like this." Tom pointed at John's chest.  
"Give it time." 'So the kid's a chest-man,' he thought, making a note to himself.  
"You just sound so...I don't know, like nonchalant about it. You got ripped and you're all like 'yeah, it's okay'..." Tom's sentence trailed off as he began laughing.  
"Well..." John started a sentence and trailed off. Tom's eyebrows shifted upward, patiently waiting. "Okay, so the arms were a given. The chest thing was necessary for the role. It's just not the part that I...uh, appreciated the most."  
Tom's eyebrows dropped back down and crunched in, furrowed in confusion. "What - you're all about the legs?"  
"Um, no." Glancing down, he looked at Tom's legs and pictured them wrapped around his waist. If anything, he went for butts and his new friend's looked oh so sweet. "So..." John returned to the photo of him facing forward. Pinching his fingers, he zoomed in on his abs.  
"Your abs? I mean, those got pretty ripped too."  
"Naw. I mean, yes, they did...but no. These." Leaving the photo zoomed in, John pointed at the clear-cut lines running on either side of his hips.  
"Ohhh..." Tom's voice trailed off as his eyes followed John's finger up and down from hip to groin, seeing where the lines disappeared into the jock strap's waistband. He fought off a growl of frustration, noticing that the bottom edge of the screen cut off just below the waistband, preventing a good zoomed in look at John's crotch. "Yeah, I hear you on that...you got lucky, I've been struggling on that part." Looking up, he caught John's curious look. Leaning back, he pointed at his own hip. "Been doing crunches and sit-ups like crazy, trying to get those cu...hips lines." Tom caught himself before saying the word 'cum gutters' - John kept his face neutral as he noticed the cut-off syllable and the pink flush that returned to Tom's cheeks.  
"Well, it's partly exercise, partly diet, and partly just genetics. Some guys do nothing and get them easily and some guys put in a shit ton of work and they never appear at all." Reaching out, he flicked his finger against Tom's hip, teasing the other man and noticing that he squirmed a little bit. "These aren't bad. Ticklish?" He laughed as Tom scrunched up his face in feigned annoyance as his finger flicked back down.  
"Yes - ha! Thanks, but mine don't look like those." Tom's chin jutted forward, pointing towards John's body. They both looked down at the focus of Tom's gaze, the area right at John's hip.  
"No, but again...you've got some growing to do. Keep at it and see what happens. But yeah...these were the part..." John slid his thumbs down the lines in his hip muscles, hitting the waistband of his underwear and dragging it down just a little. More of his happy trail came into view, followed by the slightest reveal of neatly trimmed pubic hair. "...that I was just like 'damn!' and proudest of." Tom stared, transfixed at the hard-cut line flowing from hip to groin...it took a lot of effort to look back up. John's bright green eyes were twinkling with amusement. Bringing his hands back up, he clapped Tom on the shoulder. "Alright - ready to try out the partner exercises that Jason showed me?"  
"Uh...yes." Tom inhaled, willing his body to behave.

"Okay, so we'll start with the handstand press." John stood a few feet away, his palm flat out pointing at the floor, indicating where Tom should stand. Tom stepped over and got onto his hands and knees…John felt a twinge in his cock at the sight before it changed as Tom pushed his legs up into the air. Once he felt John's hands wrap around his ankles, he proceeded moving fully into place so that his arms were outstretched, holding his body straight up from the floor. Looking forward, he was eye level with the other man's knees. "Ready?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Okay, go for twenty."  
Tom bent his arms, lowering his head towards the floor. Feeling his hair brush the carpet, he pushed back up until his arms were straight again. He'd done a similar exercise using a wall for support - but this felt more free. He was able to focus on the movement of his arms instead of also worrying about his balance, since John's light grip on his feet took care of that part. Smiling, he continued rising and falling as he enjoyed working through the press. After five movements, he felt John's hands push down slightly. "Okay, this should make it a little harder." Tom could feel how the slight pressure cause him to have to push more against the floor to rise again. Another five movements and the pressure increased again. He looked upward and saw legs, a bulge, and John's torso…he quickly looked back down before visions of seeing the same sight while on his knees sprang into his mind.  
He slowed down during the last five as the workout caught up with him - pushing through with effort, he made it to twenty, curling his legs down to the floor and bringing himself back upright. His chest expanded with his heavy breathing. "Ready?" He looked up and nodded to John's question, then watched as John matched Tom's movements, his body curling down and legs suddenly pumping up. Reaching out, he caught the ankles, feeling the hair under his fingers. He looked down to see if John was ready and immediately regretted it, realizing that his view was now filled with John's inner thighs, the bulge of his crotch clearly visible and his ass rising up on the other side. Unconsciously his fingers squeezed John's ankles before relaxing. Again, he stared transfixed as the other man began working through the exercise, the muscles of his chest pumping slightly to lift his weight back up into the air. 'Daaaamn' Tom thought to himself, thoroughly enjoying the view. Thankfully, John was counting out loud which prompted Tom to get a better grip on his ankles and begin pressing down. He could feel the firm muscle under his fingers…and worried that something else might begin firming up as well. Disappointingly soon, John was counting out the words "eighteen...nineteen...twenty." Tom let his fingers loose from John's ankles as they descended down, the other man standing back up - he wasn't breathing as heavily as Tom after finishing the exercise, but his pecs were noticeably rising and falling to Tom's appreciation.  
"Okay, next is inclined push-ups. Go ahead and get into a normal push-up position." Tom dropped down, facing the floor with his hands palm down below his shoulders. He felt John's hands on his ankles again and his feet were suddenly pulled a few feet up into the air - looking back, he figured he was at about a 30-degree angle. "Okay - twenty." Tom pushed up and back down - it was pretty similar to a regular push-up. At number five, his legs rose higher as John pulled up to increase the angle…Tom realized that the higher angle was causing him to put in more effort than a regular push-up; by fifteen he was definitely feeling the difference and worked to finish the set with his legs high up in the air. Knocking out the twentieth push-up, he felt John gently lower his legs to the ground. Switching places, he watched as John lay face down on the floor; Tom reached down and took hold of his ankles and lifted them up to the level of his own knees.   
'Daaamn,' he thought as he took in yet another awesome view - this time of John's backside, the grey fabric of his trunks molded to the curves of his ass muscles. He lifted the large legs higher and higher with every five rise-and-falls, staring at the muscles around John's shoulders bunched as they worked. As the other man hit number twenty, Tom lowered his arms back down with a little sigh.   
"You okay?"  
"Hmm? Yeah, just - you're heavier than you look!"  
"Dude, I don't weigh *that* much." John grinned as Tom just looked at him, one eyebrow up, unconvinced. "Okay, I weigh like 200 pounds - it's not that much, compared to some of the other guys who work out a lot."  
"200? Holy shit - no wonder my arms were getting tired." Tom's response came out with a chuckle.   
"Okay, how much does Mr. Holland of Kingston Upon Thames weigh?" He laughed as Tom's tongue stuck back out. Asking the question gave him an excuse to glance up and down Tom's body - clad only in briefs, it was obvious that his crotch had chubbed up a little during the exercise routine. John had to suppress the urge to smirk.  
"Like…" Tom looked up, trying to remember American measurements. "…about 145 pounds?"  
"That's not that far off."  
"What?! No, that's like if you took a quarter of me and added it back on, *then* we'd be the same size. You're heavy." Tom started laughing - John nearly licked his lips watching the muscles of the younger man's body lightly flex as he laughed. 

"Okay, lightweight. Let's see if we can't fill you out a bit then. Next is sit-ups. Get some work in on those hip lines you've been wanting." Winking, he nodded his forehead towards the floor, indicating that Tom should move into a sitting position. Once Tom's rear was against the carpet and his legs bent, John squatted down and placed his hands on Tom's knees. "So this is how the partner sit-ups work. It's like a regular sit-up but I'm going to put pressure on your legs…which will make the sit-ups harder as you go along. Twenty, just like everything else." The corner of his lip curled up in the faintest hint of a grin, knowing that the squat position put his crotch nearly at eye level for Tom.   
Tom felt a small heat rise in his cheeks again as he realized his cock had swelled up a little watching John's ass during the push-ups…and it would be difficult to hide it in this position. Letting out a large breath, he lowered his back against the ground and worked to keep his own brown eyes locked onto John's green ones…and cursed inside his head as he noticed that John's crotch wasn't far out of view. Setting his jaw a bit, he decided to focus on the exercise and lifted his torso up from the ground. "One." The taller man counted out Tom's movements; on the fifth sit-up, he used his palms to push Tom's legs out a couple of inches in either direction. Swallowing, Tom continued the crunches…on the tenth one, his knees were pushed even further apart. He struggled through the last half of the set, the spreading of his legs making the sit-ups harder to do…and also leaving him feeling exposed. On the fifteenth sit-up, his legs were wide apart; the act of sitting up and laying down caused his groin to rise and fall as well. He could feel that his crotch had swelled up even more as a result. Laying back down one more time, he heard the word "Twenty" called out over his head. The touch of John's thumb pressing against his hip sent a jolt up his spine. "Keep that up and you'll get a deep line here in no time. Time to switch." 

Tom sat back up - rather than squat like John had, he chose to rest on his knees with his body straight up. Feeling John prod his bare hip lit a small fire in the more mischievous part of his mind…and he wanted to see what buttons he could press. Placing his hands on the other man's knees, he smirked just a little. "Ready?" John nodded and began rising up and down, Tom counting each movement. After the fifth sit-up, he pushed the other man's legs apart, knowing that his own body was now on display between John's legs. He caught John glancing down, just as the other man squinted his eyes, pretending to be focused on the exercise. Amused, he pressed John's legs pretty far apart on the tenth sit-up…which meant that he would need to spread those big meaty legs even further for the last batch of five. Similar to his own set, the other man's efforts caused his hips to rise slightly, pushing his crotch up and down to Tom's delight. "Twenty." The merriment in his voice was just a little obvious. "You're right - that does make the sit-ups pretty intense."  
"Told ya. It's not as good as a full gym but it's better than just solo calisthenics."  
"What's next?" John paused ever so slightly, noticing Tom's slight smirk.   
"Rowing." Tom's amusement turned to confusion, trying to figure out how that might work. "Here, sit down in front of me like you're going to do a sit-up." Once Tom had assumed the proper position, he took hold of the smaller man's thighs and pulled, bringing him forward until Tom's toes were just near John's rear…lifting up, he sat back down so that his body weight was pinning Tom's feet in place. "Okay, lift up a little." Once Tom moved, he slid his own toes underneath Tom's pert butt, feeling it come down to rest on his own feet. "Alright, now, grip my fingers with yours…we're each going to pull. But, we'll have to ease up a little so that we can move this way…" John pulled his shoulders back, causing Tom to lean forward towards him. "…and then you pull back." Tom flexed his arms, tugging the bigger man his way.   
"That's pretty easy."  
Raising an eyebrow, John used his knees to push against Tom's own, spreading them back out again. "Think again." He nearly laughed as Tom swallowed, trying to hid his reaction. "Ready, go." John pulled back, bringing Tom towards him. He could tell that his friend was doing his best not to look down before pulling John back again. "One." Again, he pulled Tom forward and held him there this time. "Now, see how your feet are pinned down?" He watched with amusement as Tom *had* to look down between John's legs and the hefty bulge in between. "That keeps each of us from sliding around and keeps the distance consistent." He let Tom hang for a moment before clearing his throat lightly. "Pull…" Tom blinked and yanked back, bringing John forward. "Good job. Two."   
Back and forth they went. Tom nearly groaned, feeling the muscles of John's ass work against his feet…John wasn't immune either to feeling Tom's firm posterior grinding against his toes…he pushed the envelope ever so slightly, flexing his toes the smallest amount as he pistoned back and forth. 

"Twenty." Tom let out a deep breath, from the effort of the exercise as well as trying to keep a straight face and keep his cock in check. "Weighted push-up is next."  
"Oh man, this is a lot of arm and chest exercises."   
"Yeah…but that's what it takes to bulk up in those areas. We can swap the next two so you get a break if you want."  
"Uh, yeah…that'd be nice." Tom squeezed his own arm, play acting as if it were sore. "What're we doing next then that's not upper body?"  
"Core and legs. Do you do yoga?"  
"A little…" Tom's face tilted, trying to figure out which position they might be doing. Watching John do downward dog would mean pitching an instant tent.  
"Great. Tree pose?"  
"Oh…yeah, that one's a good one."   
"Yes…but we're going to really stretch you out on this version of it." Again, John had to hold in his amusement at watching Tom try to keep a straight face at the inuendos. "Alright, come stand over here and move into tree pose." Tom made his way over to stand facing John; pressing his hands together at chest height, he raised one leg, resting his right foot flat against the inside of his left thigh. "Perfect."   
John moved behind Tom, coming to stand just an inch behind him. "Okay, so which muscles does tree pose help with?"  
"Um…" Tom gathered his thoughts, trying to put the closeness of John's body out of his mind…and the way John's breath against his neck sent shivers down his spine. "…core, so abs and balance…and legs."  
"Correct, but there's more." John's hand came to rest flat against Tom's stomach, barely touching his skin. "So your core is activated, which means you're right - we're working on your balance and your abs. And you are engaging your leg muscles to hold this position." His hand disappeared from Tom's stomach, lightly tapping the top of his thigh. "But, we're also working your glutes." his fingertips just barely traced up the curve of Tom's rear. "Another thing with tree pose is that it definitely works this part of your thigh…" Fingers tapped against the back of Tom's leg, halfway between hip and knee. "…but not so much here." John's index finger quickly tapped the inside of Tom's leg. His movements were almost clinical, his voice soothing, as if he were actually a yoga instructor simply going through instructions. "Now, what we're going to do is use the benefit of a partner to take tree pose up to another level and really engage your muscles. So first…" John lightly rested his hands on Tom's hips. "…we want to raise your hands up, over your head." Tom slowly lifted his hands up, keeping them pressed together, until they were up and out of view. His body wobbled slightly as he worked to maintain his balance. "That's going to raise your center of gravity, causing you to have to work harder to maintain your balance…and that's going to work these guys more." John's hand returned to rest flat against Tom's stomach, fingers drumming lightly against the ab muscles. "Let me know when you're comfortable with your balance."  
Tom took a deep breath and then another, concentrating. "Okay, I'm good."   
"Alright." John's voice was even-toned, sounding soothing near his ear. His hand moved so that he could tap Tom's knee. "Now we want to extend this stretch, to really give your legs a good work out." Tom let out his breath and shifted his leg, pulling it backward a little. "More…" Taking a breath in, he stretched his leg just a little further back. "More…" Tom pulled his knee back as far as he could, fighting to keep his balance…until he lost it. John's hands were quickly at his hips, holding him steady.  
"And that's why a partner works better for this." John's movement had brought his body up against Tom's, lightly pressing their flesh together. "Your partner can help hold your balance…" Keeping his left hand on Tom's hip, John's right palm came to rest on his right knee. "…so you can work on stretching. See how far back you can bring your knee now." Tom gulped, pulling back with his leg as far as he could and held it there. John's left hand helped him hold his balance…but despite that, his slight wobbling movements caused his butt to bump and shift against the bulge that he could feel pressed against him. "Okay, so that's as far as you can stretch on your own, right?"  
"Yeah." Tom's took a deep breath in and out. His next breath was a sharp intake of air as he felt John's hand pull on his knee, gently bringing it back even further. The movement caused his own body to lean back a little, pressing their bodies together even more. He was very aware of John's crotch nestled between his ass cheeks. "And this is how far we can stretch you out with a partner." John held Tom's knee in place, his chest rising and falling against Tom's back, as they held the pose. "Remember how you were working your muscles before?"  
"Yes…"  
"Bring your right hand down, slowly…keep your left hand up. Good." John took Tom's hand in his own and pressed it flat against Tom's own thigh, resting his hand on the back of Tom's. Applying gentle pressure, he caused Tom's hand to slide inward, stopping a couple of inches away from Tom's crotch. "Feel the difference?"  
"Yes…it's much…it's harder…er, getting worked more." Out of John's sight, Tom's eyes twinkled with mischief as he tossed out the pun.  
"Yeah, it is." John fought to keep his tone steady and not chuckle. "Okay, now let your leg lower slowly to the floor." Tom did so, standing still again, facing away from John. "And now your left leg."

'Oh my god,' Tom thought to himself, feeling pleasantly tortured at the exercise routine. Taking a deep breath, they went through the yoga pose again…this time stretching out Tom's left thigh, John's body pressed gently against Tom's backside the entire time. As they finished the stretch, Tom was thankful to be facing away - he wasn't fully hard, but he was halfway there and the tenting would be obvious.   
"Okay, switch." Tom thanked the gods as he sensed John's body turning to face the opposite direction. Composing himself, he turned to help assist John through his own tree pose. Just like Tom, having his leg pulled back threw off John's balance and Tom had to position himself against the other man's back to hold him in place…very much aware that his half-hard cock was wedged into the space between John's butt cheeks. The only thing that kept it from being painfully obvious was the difference in their height - John being seven inches taller meant that most of Tom's bulge was nestled under the curve of his ass instead of right in the middle of it.   
"Now, if you really bring your arms all the way up…" John fully extended his arms above his head. "…you really give it to your core. Here…" Reaching down with his left hand, he used it to place Tom's palm against his lower abs before raising his own hand back above his head. "…feel the difference?"   
Tom had to take a deep breath - he could feel the furry happy trail under his palm and wanted oh so much to curl his fingers to rake them across John's body. "Uh huh…they're…very tight. And shaking?"  
"Yeah, this is pretty hard to do." Tom squinted, trying to figure out if John had paused and broken up his sentence before the last two words. His thoughts were tossed asunder as the other man reached down and took hold of his hand again, placing it on John's knee. "Okay partner - pull." Tom obeyed, gently tugging John's knee and leg back. The movement caused John's body to rock slightly, grinding his ass against Tom's crotch. Tom gulped as he felt his cock twitch on its own, hoping that it wasn't noticeable. "A little more." Tom was reluctant to pull back too much, not wanting to injure his friend. Sensing this, John reached down again, moving Tom's hand. "Worried about pulling too far?"  
"Uh, yeah…don't want to hurt your leg." Tom fought against sucking in a breath as his hand was moved far inward on John's thigh, nearly into his crotch.   
"Here, pull back until I tell you to stop. I want you to feel the difference in how the leg muscle gets worked out. See how it feels now?"  
"Uh huh…". Tom's pulse picked up speed - he could definitely feel the muscle along with the hair on John's thigh, which was a little tense with the pose. His crotch was becoming equally tense as it filled out even more, pushing into John's rear.  
"Okay, start pulling." Tom applied more pressure with his palm, pulling John's thigh towards him…and nearly groaned as he realized that the movement was pushing their bodies together even more. John's effort to stay balanced and upright was causing his glute muscles to squeeze and tense, right against Tom's crotch. "There you go, stop." John's leg was nearly all the way out to his side - if he'd been laying on the ground, it would be maybe an inch off of the ground. "Okay, so remember how much the muscle was working earlier? Feel it now that it's stretched more."   
"Yeah, it feels more…tense."  
Moving slowly to keep his balance, John reached down again…and put his hand on the back of Tom's sliding it further in until Tom's thumb was at the edge of his groin, nearly touching his balls. "You can really feel the tendons and muscle working, trying to bring your knee back in and the work involved to keep it stretched out. It feels great." 

'Fuck' was the only word running through Tom's mind. His cock was as hard as the ass muscle squeezing against his crotch. He swore he could feel the heat from John's ball sack radiating against his hand…and then for a moment actually felt it graze his thumb as John lowered his foot down to the floor. He got a brief moment of respite as his hand moved to John's hip and their bodies pulled away while John lifted his left foot to continue the pose. Placing his hand on John's right knee, they continued the movements - this time John left Tom's hand on his knee, just asking him to pull more until his left leg was out as far as his right had been. Once again, their bodies were pressed together, Tom praying that his throbbing cock was not obvious against John's ass muscles as they flexed against his crotch. He wasn't sure if he was thankful or sorry when John's foot lowered again, ending the exercise. Crossing one wrist over the other, Tom dropped his hands down and hoped that they covered up the bulge in his groin as John turned around. He struggled to keep his eyes up and not look down the taller man's hot body. "What's next?" he asked, eager to move into a position that might hide his aroused state.   
"Those weighted push-ups you wanted to avoid."  
'Thank goodness - facing down and away,' Tom thought. "Great - how does that work?"  
"Alright, so get into the normal push-up position." John again had to stop himself from laughing as he noticed how quickly Tom spun around and dropped to the floor. He'd caught sight of Tom's bulge pushing out at the edge of his peripheral vision, the red color of Tom's underwear standing out both literally and figuratively. Even then, he didn't need to see it to know Tom was getting hard, having felt it digging in between his cheeks. "Okay, so your partner rests on your back to provide the weight."  
"Ah - so you're going to sit on my back?" Tom's head was turned to talk over his shoulder.   
"No." John watched as Tom's eyebrows screwed together in confusion before continuing. "Sitting puts too much weight and pressure in one spot of your back, which can cause damage. If it's a little kid that's one thing, but with a grown adult, that's too much weight." Stepping over towards Tom, John lowered himself until he was also in a push-up position, his body hovering over Tom's with his hands flat on the ground next to Tom's palms. "I'm going to wrap my hands around your chest. When I do, that's going to create a weight against the length of your body - most of it will be up here…" He brought his fingers up and tapped them against Tom's chest. "…but it's pretty much evenly distributed down your back. Ready?"  
"Yes..."  
"Okay." John lowered his body the rest of the way, bringing it in contact with Tom's backside as he lifted his hands and lightly wrapped his arms around Tom's chest…which allowed him to feel the other man take in a sharp breath. "Twenty. Ready when you are."  
Tom slowly lowered his torso to the ground and then pushed up again. The movement was definitely more difficult - not just because of the added weight on his back but the sense of John's body pressed so firmly against his own. And speaking of firm…he could feel John's bulge pressed against his ass and it wasn't entirely soft. Up and down a few more times and he was struggling. "You okay?"  
"Uh…fuck, you're heavy!" Tom laughed as he felt John swat his chest. "What? You are! You've got like 50 pounds on me!"   
"Good point. Here, is this better?" John spread his legs apart so that he could support some of his own weight using his toes against the floor.   
"Yeah, a bit." Tom sighed in relief as the amount of weight against his back was noticeably lessened. Bending his arms, he moved through another five push-ups. He noticed that John's position caused the angle of his upper body to shift, wedging his crotch more against Tom's rear. With a swallow, he began another five movements, feeling John's chest rumble as he counted aloud with Tom's push-ups, breath blowing against his ear. By the time he'd got to twenty, he had begun bending his hips back and forth a little with each rise and fall, enjoying the way it caused John's definitely-not-soft bulge to grind against his rear.   
Aaaand…twenty. Good job, sport." John shifted his arm, patting Tom's chest with praise. The pair stayed in the position for a couple of heartbeats, both pretending to rest. Lowering his hands to the floor, John supported his own weight before nudging Tom's shoulder with his forehead. "Switch?"  
"Um, yeah." Tom lowered himself and slid out from underneath John's body with reluctance. Settling face-down against John's back, he wrapped his hands around the broad chest, feeling the hair against his palms and rested his cheek against John's shoulder blade. "Ready when you are." John's sudden movement down caused his own body to nearly slide off to the side.   
"You okay?"   
"Shit. Hang on."   
"Isn't that your job?" Tom groaned at the joke, lightly pinching John's chest as punishment. He shifted his body back into place, realizing the problem was the height difference. Spreading his toes, he used them to somewhat grip John's calves.   
"It's 'cause you're so damn tall. I think…". Tom shifted his hips, trying to get a better grip. "…okay, I think this'll work."  
John lifted his body back up and then went through one more push-up; this time, Tom stayed in place. The younger man began counting as John rose and fell. Each time he came back up, John tensed his entire body on purpose. One, it caused Tom's body to jostle a little which resulted in the smaller man having to push with his toes and shift a little to stay in place…and his hard bulge to grind against John's ass. It also caused John's rear and chest to flex, much to Tom's enjoyment if his breathing and slight involuntary digging of his fingertips were any indication. By the time that Tom was counting "fifteen", his breath had a slight husk to it as his hormones flooded his system. "Twenty." His words came out as a heavy whisper against John's back, his cheek and nose pressed against the firm muscle, as his cock throbbed below. "What's next?"

"Squats."  
"Huh? How do you do a partner squat?" Tom hadn't made any move to get off of John's back yet, enjoying the moment. John chuckled as he rolled his shoulder and hip, causing the smaller man to slide off. Tom landed on the floor, facing up. He watched as John stood up, the front of his underwear tented out - not obscenely but enough to show his arousal. The other man reached down with his hand, taking Tom's hand to help pull him up to his feet. Glancing down before Tom noticed, he saw that Tom's briefs were struggling to contain his manhood, a small spot in the red fabric dark with moisture. His lip curled up with a small smile.   
"Alright, turn around so you're facing away." He watched as Tom followed the instructions, thoroughly enjoying the sight of Tom's firm bubble butt, the tip of his tongue peeking out as wet his lips hungrily. Stepping forward, he brought his body up against Tom's, feeling the other man respond by leaning back into him. "So, to make this harder…" He paused slightly with inuendo before continuing, "…you'll move like it's a normal squat on your own. As you move, I'll push against you to create tension, so you'll have to work more to complete the squat. And then I'll pull on your body a bit on the way up so that you have to work more to get out of the squat. Does that make sense?"  
'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck yessssss,' is all that rang through Tom's head. Composing himself, a calm "Yep" rolled out of his mouth.   
"Oh - for the pull, would you rather I wrap my arms around your torso or have my hands on your hips?"  
"Um…" The sound of Tom taking a heavy swallow filled the room. "…is there a difference? As far as the exercise?" The last part of his question came out as an afterthought.  
"Kinda, as far as balance, but not really."  
"Um…torso then." Large arms wrapped around him, the beefy forearms landing right below his pecs. He felt John's body settle against his own.   
"Ready when you are."  
Tom let out a sigh and bent his legs. He could feel John's thighs flex behind his own as the other man pushed up against his movement. By the time that Tom reached the lowest part of the squat, his legs and glutes were working hard to finish the move with John's legs pushing against his…and that ample crotch was pushing against his rear. No, it definitely wasn't soft. Taking a deep inhale, Tom began rising up. He felt John's body shift to adapt and change the weight, his arms flexing around Tom's chest as he pulled down a little on Tom's body, pinning it against his own so that Tom had to put in more work to stand up again.   
"One." John's breath rustled his hair, sending a shiver down his spine. Again they went through a squat, John's thighs and hips working up against Tom's on the way down, then the muscles of his arms and chest squeezing Tom's torso on the way up. By the time John counted out "five", the definitely-not-soft bulge against Tom's rear had become a definitely-hard-cock pushing up into his ass. By the time the word "ten" was spoken, both men were using their hips against each other more than their legs to get through the move. Thoughts of what this would be like without underwear danced through Tom's head. 

"So…uh, how does the…the balance difference work?"  
"The what?" John's mind was fuzzy with the blood rushing down to his groin.   
"If you put your…hands on my…on my hips."  
"Oh. It just changes the weight a little. Here." John's arms shifted, hands sliding down and across Tom's flat stomach until his palms were resting against the well-muscled hips. "Okay, try now." Tom bent his legs, noting the way that John's fingertips dug gently into his hips, the thumbs pressed back against his rear. Finishing his descent, he began moving back up. John's hands squeezed his hips as he pulled down and back to create pressure; it also pulled Tom's rear back against his crotch, his hard bulge buried into the wedge of Tom's ass. John stifled a moan as he wondered what the move would feel like with Tom naked on his hands and knees, pulling him back to ram inside. Tom flexed his glutes as he worked his way back up, squeezing the rod that was buried in his crack, the red cotton having bunched up in the back as John's manhood pushed further inside. When John's arms were wrapped around his torso, there had been a brief break between them on the way up - now, their lower bodies were in constant contact as Tom moved up and down. "Eleven." Did John's voice sound thicker? Tom pushed down again as John pushed up. By "fifteen", it was more of a thrust than a simple applying of pressure and John's fingers were splayed out on Tom's hips, his thumbs rubbing slightly in appreciation of Tom's hard-worked ass muscles. Tom took a deep breath at the bottom and top of each squat, both of them pretending it was from the workout. He started swiveling his hips slightly on the way down, grinding against the John's cock that was pressing up towards his hole, the red cotton briefs the only thing standing in the way. "Twenty. Good job." John's hand patted Tom's abs in praise, the bottom of his hand brushing the waistband of Tom's briefs. "What do you think?" His chin rested on top of Tom's head, neither man motivated to break away.  
"It's definitely harder…work." Tom's wink wasn't visible to John as he paused before the last word, copying John's way of lacing his statements. "Your turn?"  
"Yeah." John straightened his body, the move causing his hard cock to slide up an inch against the rise of Tom's upper rear and into his lower back before he turned to face the other direction. He felt Tom's chest rest lightly against his back, their feet nudging together as they got into position.   
"Torso or hips?"  
"Can you even reach my torso?" John laughed as his jest earned another light pinch from Tom, this time against his ribs. "Okay, hips. Don't want you to stretch your arms out."   
"Whatever," Tom chuckled, his chest bucking up against John's back. His hands slid down, copying John's earlier movement, coming to rest against the other man's hips with a slight squeeze. He was caught off-guard when John's hips dipped down with no warning; in his attempt to match the movements he pushed up harder than he intended, ramming his stiff bulge against John's rear. A small grunt was the only sign that John gave in response, not wanting to break the moment. As he flexed his legs to stand back up, he enjoyed the feel of Tom's hands holding on and pulling at him. "One," came the voice from behind his back. Their height difference caused more friction this time, with John's rear sliding down along Tom's crotch before being at an angle where the shorter man was able to move along with John's hips. "Five." Tom's breath hitched a little, his voice catching as his cock got another rub-down from John's ass. "Te.." Tom cleared his throat. "Ten. Um…want to change the weight up a bit?"  
"Sure." The amusement was obvious in John's voice…and then he had to suppress a slight groan as Tom's hands slid towards each other, meeting in the middle of his stomach before gliding up in unison to rest side by side in the middle of his chest.   
"Sorry - not tall enough to do the reach around like you did."  
Tom's words brought an entirely different mental image in John's imagination than the wrapping-arm movement he'd done earlier, causing his cock to throb. His tone was more wanting than amused, swallowing before speaking again. "That's fine - should still work." Shifting his weight, John began dropping his hips towards the floor. Once again, Tom pushed up once John's ass slid down over the tent in his briefs…this time pressing his fingers against John's flesh as he used his arms to pull their bodies closer together. Pushing up, John rose back to a standing position - the feel of hard muscle and chest hair against his fingers combined with John flexing his pecs once he was upright got to Tom, causing his cock to throb. "Elev…" his voice broke a little. "Um…eleven." His cheek was pressed against John's back, feeling the warmth against his face. The ass against his groin again, sending wonderful shivers down his spine. By the time he said "fifteen," Tom was breathing as if he was working out as well, trying to keep himself together. "Twen..twenty."   
"What do you think?" The pair stayed in place, John standing with Tom's hands against his chest and cheek against his back.   
"It's uh…it's almost as much work no matter which position you're in."  
"Oh really?" John's chest bucked a little as he chuckled, pressing against Tom's palms.  
"Yeah. I mean, you're still doing a squat either way. And back here you're having to push or pull, so probably more work back here."   
"Mmm…". The sound caused John's to rumble…the feeling brought a small smile to Tom's mouth. "Good point."

"So uh, what's next?"  
"Last exercise. Partner bench press." Tom's hands slid down John's front, reluctant to pull away until reaching the trail of fur near his navel. Managing not to sigh, Tom dropped his hands down to the side and pulled his body away, watching as John turned around to face him. His shorter height meant that John's crotch was still in his line of vision even while looking forward - and that crotch looked like it was going through a workout of its own, the dark grey material visibly lighter where it was stretched out in the front. Tom peeled his eyes up from John's chest level to meet his face, watching a glint of mischief shine in the green orbs.   
"How's the partner bench press work?"  
"Well, so this time I'll go first because it's easier to explain that way. But it's like an upside down push-up, using your partner as the weight. Here…" Tom watched as John lay down on his back, the trunks tenting up with his obvious erection that both men pretended wasn't there; from his new vantage point, Tom's crotch pointed directly out from the younger man's body, a large wet spot staining the briefs a darker color at the most prominent part of the bulge. "…okay, so you come get into a push-up position, hovering above me." He had to work not to laugh as Tom blinked, taking a hard swallow as the young actor realized what position he was about to be in. Dropping a knee down next to John's thigh, he straddled John's legs before planting his palms on either side of the other man's shoulders and pulled his body up into a plank position.   
"Like this?"  
'Love this,' John thought to himself. "Just like that, buddy." The two men stared into each other's eyes, a playfulness coming across Tom's features again.  
"So what do we do next?"  
"Stick one arm straight out to your side. Yeah, just like that." John reached up with his right hand and took hold of Tom's bicep. "Now stick the other arm out the same way. Yep." He reached up and used his left hand to grip Tom's other arm, pushing up so his own arms were straight up, lifting Tom into the air. "And now, you're the dumbbell." 

"Excuse me, I'm the what?" Tom stuck his tongue out at John. John grinned, wanting so much to lean up and lick his friend's mouth, right where the pink tongue was pushing out. The wet pink flesh slipped back inside its owners mouth, which opened into a small "o" in surprise as John suddenly bent his arms, dropping Tom's body several inches towards the floor. Their faces were nearly touching, brown eyes staring into green ones. Tom's surprise faded as his expression shifted to match John's own playful grin. He felt John's grip shift as his body was raised back up into the air. The other man's eyebrow went up, waiting.  
"What do you say?"  
"Whee - this is fun." Tom had a wide grin - getting lifted up was actually pretty fun. He laughed as John rolled his eyes.   
"No, I meant you counting. How many is that?"  
"Ohh - one." The grin remained on his face as he was lowered back down, their torsos coming into contact at the bottom of the movement. John held Tom's weight for a moment before pushing back up. "Two." John shifted his weight slightly and brought his arms back down - with them came Tom and once again their chests rested against each other…and this time Tom's crotch rested against John's. If he had to guess, he'd say his bulge was resting against or right under the waistband of John's underwear. He kept a straight face, somehow, as John's own tent nudged into his balls. Before he could think about anything, he was up again. "Three." The two men maintained eye contact, not acknowledging the situation as Tom's body kept lowering and raising…and each time, their two bulges rubbed together. Sometimes it was just a brushing and a couple of times it was one rigid member bumping into the other. When that happened, Tom tended to blink, holding his eyes closed for just a second to enjoy the moment. "Ten. Um…".   
John raised an eyebrow, waiting for Tom to finish his sentence. "Hmm?" he hummed questioningly.  
"So…is it more of a workout when you have me…when you have your partner up or down?" Tom struggled to maintain a sense of this being a normal conversation.  
"Probably when you're on the bottom of it." John couldn't even try to hide the grin as Tom blinked in response to the small joke. "Right here, because it's harder..." He brought Tom's body down to his own, his cock flexing in its cotton confinement, pushing against Tom's bulge. "…to hold it with your arms bent like this." He bounced Tom up an inch before lowering him back down - the movement caused his chest muscles to flex and Tom involuntarily glanced down to observe the manly chest.   
Looking back up, a wicked glint crossed his eyes. "So…would it be more of a workout if you held this position then? With me on the bottom?" He very slightly swung his hips…maybe not even half a centimeter, but enough that John felt Tom's manhood press against him.   
"You know, that's not a bad idea. Count to ten." He held Tom in position as the other man counted, chests and groins pressed together. Lifting Tom back up, he paused to rest a second and let out a big breath before lowering the smaller man back down. Around the fifteenth press, the extra exertion was taking its toll - his arms shook a little trying to hold Tom in place…and the movement caused their cocks to rub a little, only increasing the stress on John's body as he sought to maintain the workout. He actually was relieved when Tom said the word "twenty," since it meant that his arms could finally rest. Bringing the other man down, he let go and allowed his hands to fall to the floor with a well-deserved rest. Tom's head came down against his chest and stayed there, reluctant to move. He could feel John's pecs rising up against his cheek as he caught his breath, the light fur brushing against his cheek. Their bodies mashed together, John's hard cock was wedged up under his balls, throbbing in between his legs. It took all of his will power not to moan and grind his hips; instead, he rolled over to the side, laying face up on the ground next to his friend. 

After a half minute, John had a chance to rest; rolling over, he moved into a plank position above Tom. 'Fuck…' Tom thought, wanting to raise his legs and wrap them around the big muscular man above. "Ready?"  
"I guess. Aww fuck - you weigh more than I do."   
"Do your best - we'll see what you've got in ya. Probably a good idea for you not to do the holding the bottom part." John winked, teeth flashing in a grin; he only received a determined grunt in response as Tom wrapped his hand over John's bicep. Sticking that arm all the way out, John waited until Tom had palmed his other arm before matching the move again.  
"Now who's the dumbbell?" Tom laughed as John once again rolled his eyes. Lowering the bigger man, Tom's playful nature dissipated as the workout set in. John's 200-lb weight was very noticeable as Tom pumped his arms up and down. It was made harder by the feel of their bodies touching from chest to thigh, creating a distraction.   
"Nine."   
"Argh!" Tom's arms had been shaking as he lowered John's body back down - the weight was too much and he gave out, causing the other man's body to come down fully against his own, pinning him to the ground. The motion of John tilting his shoulders and head upward in order to look at him meant that everything further south was pressed even harder together…and down below, it was very hard.   
"C'mon, you can do it."  
"Man, you are *heavy!*". Instead of sympathy, John just rolled his eyes.   
"Thought you wanted to work on this?" Bringing a hand over, he patted Tom's chest muscle. "Not going to get big and strong without a little effort."  
Tom's laughter rocked his body underneath. "Yeah, but you're not little. You're heavy as fuck."  
"Are you calling me fat?"  
"What?"  
"You just called me fat." John blinked with feigned shock.  
"No I di…hey, ha!" Tom descended into laughter as John's hand slid down, his fingers dancing against Tom's ribs as he began getting tickled. "Sto…ha! Stop, I'm ticklish!"   
"No shit. You going to try knocking out the rest of the set or do I have to keep this up?"

"Fi…fine! Ha! Okay, okay!" Tom took hold of John's arms that were out to the side again and pushed up, grunting. The exertion worked in his favor - with each movement down, it seemed like John pushed his hips down like Tom had. By number thirteen, Tom's grunts were both from the effort of the workout and from pleasure of their hard cocks grinding together. He tried to copy John's exercise to a degree by holding him at the bottom of the press for just a moment, really just because he relished their bodies touching before lifting the other man up.  
"Fourteen." Tom brought John back down and once again went limp, causing John's weight to pin him down…and he was not complaining. His chest rose and fell with heavy breath, trying to recover from the press exercise…and the result was John's body shifting against his own. "Tommy." John laughed as Tom's nose wrinkled up at the nickname. "Tommy…you have like five more. You can do it."  
"Argh, you're so big. Fuck me, mate, you're heavy."   
"C'mon. No pain no gain." John's fingers brushed along Tom's side with a warning shot of tickles to come. His arms were quickly gripped again as Tom pushed up to avoid the torture. "There you go - fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen." Tom's arms were quaking as he brought them back down…and once again he gave up, dropping them to the floor.   
John's fingers found their way to his ribs, running up and down. "Ah, no, I ha! I can't. Ha!! No more." Tom wiggled underneath, trying to dodge the tickling but there was nowhere to go. The only result of his efforts was that their bodies were rubbing against each other.   
"C'mon, it's just two more. You can do it." John's body shifted as well, ensuring that Tom stayed pinned underneath.  
"I can't - ha! Ah, I can't take it." Tom moved around - his torso was wiggling to move away from John's fingers while he bumped his hips up trying to knock the man over. John pushed down with his thighs to pin him in place, jamming their crotches together. Instead of knocking John off, all Tom's attempt was doing was humping against the rock hard cock pressed against his own. His moans weren't just from the tickling anymore.   
He managed to slide a little further to the side, making it an awkward reach for John to tickle him. "Ha!" he crowed in slight victory, grinning.   
"There's more targets than just your side." John's hand moved south and grazed Tom's the outer part of Tom's thigh. The leg lifted, trying to shield the flesh from being playfully assaulted. "Ahh…see, found it." John's fingers curled, dancing along the back of Tom's leg down toward his knee. His efforts were met with a squeal of laughter which revealed that Tom had surrendered one ticklish spot for an even more sensitive area. The room filled with laughter as Tom rocked his body again, his leg bending up and down to try and evade John's playful touch. One particular flick of the finger caused Tom's leg to kick up higher, coming back down to rest on John's back. It was an accidental move but one that left his thigh exposed; John's fingers skidded down the length of Tom's thigh from his knee towards the hem of his briefs, playing with the lower part of his butt that wasn't covered in red cotton. 

"Ha…ah…oh." Tom's sounds were half laughter and half moan as finger tips brushed and flittered from left to right and back again, diving closer in on the second pass. "Ha! Ohh…mmmm."   
"Did we find another ticklish spot?" John grinned, his face just a couple of inches away from Tom's, their chests heaving together with heavy breath. He could feel Tom's foot flexing against his back, curling with pleasure. His finger slid along the hem of Tom's briefs, twisting up and following it where leg met groin.   
"Mmm…yeah."  
His finger played along the edge of the fabric, pressing lightly against the bottom of Tom's balls. "Yeah, you're ticklish here?"  
"Yeah…kinda."  
His fingernail tugged at the material, lifting it slightly away from Tom's skin. "Kinda?" His hips dropped a little, grinding their crotches again.  
"I…yeah."  
A fingertip trailed down in the gap between cotton and flesh, feeling the heat of Tom's groin radiating against his hand. "That's funny..." Tom's eyes met his own. "…'cause you're not laughing any more…". His fingertip just slightly brushed Tom's sack, eliciting a small moaning intake of breath. "…and you're not wiggling around any more…". Again, his crotch pressed down, mashing against Tom's hard member. The small moan turned into a shuddering groan, Tom's teeth appearing as he bit lightly into his lower lip.   
Hands raised up to hold John's sides as Tom wriggled underneath, grinding the muscles of his body up against John's. "Better?" His brown eyes lit up with lust.  
John gave a little growl of pleasure in response. "Mmmm." Tom gazed into John's eyes, their faces nearly touching. John's breath hit his lips as he spoke, returning Tom's question. "Better?" His finger slid upward under the briefs, almost-but-not-touching Tom's cock as it traced upward through his crotch; on the way back down, it came even closer before hooking under his balls.   
"Ahh…." Tom's mouth opened slightly as he moaned. Breath was replaced by skin as John's lips closed the very small gap and met Tom's, both men giving out a little groan of pleasure as they finally dropped the charade.

~ ~ ~ 

To Be Continued ;)


	2. Friendly Neighborhood Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and John wake up enjoying some "breakfast in bed". Their play is interrupted as they are joined by an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fictional story in which sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted; it is no way based on true events or the sexuality of any of the persons mentioned. If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted  
> elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.
> 
> Comments can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com  
> Find me on Instagram @redcheshire

Authors Note: This story takes place in April 2018 in London, England.   
When we last left Tom, he was in John Krasinski's hotel room after taping a talk show together. Their hotel didn't have a gym, so John offered to show Tom some workout exercises that can be done with a partner. Between the close contact and John not having gym clothes that fit Tom's smaller frame, Tom quickly learned that the partner-exercises had wonderful intensity to them. 

Shout-Out to Benjamin W, who helped contribute ideas found in this chapter.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

John continued his tickle torture of Tom, trying to get him to complete the last three reps of the partner bench-press exercise. His hand scurried up and down Tom's side, eliciting laughter and wiggling from his new friend, pinned underneath his body after Tom dropped his arms down to the floor. After Tom's leg kicked up as a result of the tickling, John's fingers began teasing the flesh of his now-exposed thigh, raking up from the back of his knee to his groin, causing Tom's laughter to turn into moans.   
"Ha…ah…oh." Tom's sounds were half laughter and half moan as finger tips brushed and flittered from left to right and back again, diving closer in on the second pass. "Ha! Ohh…mmmm."   
"Did we find another ticklish spot?" John grinned, his face just a couple of inches away from Tom's, their chests heaving together with heavy breath. He could feel Tom's foot flexing against his back, curling with pleasure. His finger slid along the hem of Tom's briefs, twisting up and following it where leg met groin.   
"Mmm…yeah."  
His finger played along the edge of the fabric, pressing lightly against the bottom of Tom's balls. "Yeah, you're ticklish here?"  
"Yeah…kinda."  
His fingernail tugged at the material, lifting it slightly away from Tom's skin. "Kinda?" His hips dropped a little, grinding their crotches again.  
"I…yeah."  
A fingertip trailed down in the gap between cotton and flesh, feeling the heat of Tom's groin radiating against his hand. "That's funny..." Tom's eyes met his own. "…'cause you're not laughing any more…". His fingertip just slightly brushed Tom's sack, eliciting a small moaning intake of breath. "…and you're not wiggling around any more…". Again, his crotch pressed down, mashing against Tom's hard member. The small moan turned into a shuddering groan, Tom's teeth appearing as he bit lightly into his lower lip.   
Hands raised up to hold John's sides as Tom wriggled underneath, grinding the muscles of his body up against John's. "Better?" His brown eyes lit up with lust.  
John gave a little growl of pleasure in response. "Mmmm." Tom gazed into John's eyes, their faces nearly touching. John's breath hit his lips as he spoke, returning Tom's question. "Better?" His finger slid upward under the briefs, almost-but-not-touching Tom's cock as it traced upward through his crotch; on the way back down, it came even closer before hooking under his balls.   
"Ahh…." Tom's mouth opened slightly as he moaned. Breath was replaced by skin as John's lips closed the very small gap and met Tom's, both men giving out a little groan of pleasure as they finally dropped the charade.

John's tongue slid across the corner of Tom's mouth, teasing as he ground his hips down more. Tom responded by opening his mouth and biting down gently on John's lower lip, a small growl rolling out of his throat as he swiveled his crotch up to meet John's movements, hard cocks rubbing together through cotton pouches. Tom's fingertips raked down over the broad chest above, the rumble in his throat deepening as he kneaded the muscle and hot flesh. When John's mouth pulled away and then dove down against his neck, he began pawing at the stud, hands all over the big chest and muscled abs, his legs squeezing as they gripped around John's waist. His growl grew into a loud moan as the hot tongue lashed at his neck and collarbone, feeling a big hard cock thrusting against his crotch. With one arm bent at the elbow to support his weight, John's other hand roamed up and down Tom's body, showing appreciation for every inch of flesh it encountered. Hearing the moaning near his ear, he grinned as his hand flattened against the back of Tom's thigh and slid down again, this time under the tight red briefs…eliciting another series of moans as he squeezed the firm ass cheek below. His hand turned slightly and continued its descent, into the crevice between Tom's glutes. The skin was smooth and seemed to radiate heat, transmitting Tom's desire. Turned on, John's fingers continued venturing further until they found their target - the small opening that throbbed in time with Tom's pulse. Nipping Tom's shoulder with his teeth, John nudged forward with his fingertip, teasing Tom's entrance. The moans broke down into a needful whimper as Tom shifted his hips and pushed down, eager to be filled. 

"Definitely not ticklish there." John pulled away, looking into Tom's eyes as he continued probing, working the tip of his finger inside. Both men sighed - Tom at the feeling of being entered and John at the tightness and heat encircling his fingertip. A long sigh turned into a sharp intake of pleasured breath when John pulled back slightly before pushing his finger in again, only making it in about a half inch. Tilting his head down, he gave a long lick up the center of Tom's chest before meeting his gaze again, assessing how Tom wanted to proceed.  
"I…ohhh….I thought you were married? Mmm…. To Emily."  
"Yes. We have an arrangement." John leaned down again and took Tom's nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and teeth. Tom moaned again, squirming beneath his body, resulting in more of John's finger working its way inside. Stopped not even half way in, John moaned as he realized how tight Tom was - he would need lube or spit to get any further inside. The moan on his nipple sent a jolt through Tom's body; grabbing John by the head, his head rocked back as he cried out in pleasure.   
A moment later as he came back to normal, Tom opened his eyes. "An arrangement?"  
"Mmhmm." John's mouth, still suckling on Tom's nipple, curled up into a smile as he felt Tom's cock throb against him with the vibration. "Here, take a look." Freeing his hand from Tom's rear, he gave it a swat as he pulled himself up and walked over to the nightstand. Retrieving his phone, John plopped down onto the bed, patting the top of the mattress next to him. Tom, peeking over the edge from a sitting position on the floor, crawled up onto and across the bed, coming to recline next to John. John flipped through a list of files in a folder on his phone, looking for one in particular. "Ah, here we go." Tapping the screen, it brought up a video. A woman kneeled on the bed, her face obscured by two men with their back to the camera, both of them working their mouths against her neck. John used his finger to scrub through the video, looking for one part in particular. The woman was now on all fours, with a man on either end. A tall dark-haired man knelt on the bed in front of her, his back still to the camera. Fucking her from behind, the other man had his hands on her hips, intently plowing away. "That…" John pointed at the screen. "…is a gentleman named Jack, from when I was working on the movie 'Detroit.' And he…". John moved through the video again. "…is quite fun." Now the woman was riding a man's face, her back to the camera; he was laying down on his back, legs in the air. 'Jack' was holding his feet up, on his own knees as he was now plowing the muscular stud, both covered in a light sheen of sweat. Another flick through the controls and the woman was on her back, face visible this time and clearly it was Emily. On top of her was John, thrusting away…and behind him, also thrusting into John, was Jack. One more tap and the camera was apparently now in the shower, with Jack pressed against the wall and John entering him from behind, moans echoing in the small space.  
Tom's mouth hung open at the thought that the couple were swingers. It continued hanging as John pulled up a few more files. This time just two women - Emily and her co-star Anne Hathaway. John with what appeared to be Randall Park. Both of them again, this time with Michelle Williams and Kyle Chandler. John and Emily with several of his co-stars at once from the movie "13 Hours," taking turns with Emily. John with Chris Hemsworth, Emily sitting nearby fingering herself as she watched. 

"What…?" Tom uttered the words without thinking. Chris hadn't ever mentioned anything about John! He quickly shut his mouth, cutting off the rest of the sentence, not wanting to give away his friends-with-many-benefits relationship with Chris. His mind raced with the possibilities of what he, Chris, and John could have gotten up to if the big Australian god had said something…and he wondered who else was on Chris' "dancing card". His cock twitched as his imagination ran wild.  
"Oh man - he is big. All over." John misread Tom's utterance as surprise for seeing Hemsworth with a man. He let the video play a little longer, showing him trying to take all of Chris' hammer down his throat. Closing the app, the phone landed back on the nightstand as he swung an arm over Tom's shoulders, snuggling. "So yes, an arrangement. We have fun together and we have fun separately, as long as we tell one another all the good details. Like an x-rated bedtime story."   
"That's pretty…hot."  
"Yes, it is." John's finger traced down over Tom's upper body, examining the slim musculature on display. "So…". He looked up and into Tom's eyes. "…do you want to help me make another story to tell?" Tom stayed silent - rather than responding aloud, he wrapped his hands around John's. For a moment, the taller man thought that Tom was going to move his hand away, declining the offer. His mouth curled up into a smile again when Tom used his palms to guide John's hand upward, where he opened his mouth and pulled in John's forefinger, wrapping his lips around it and sucking gently. One eyebrow rose up, both with amusement and in teasing. Shifting his other arm to rub the back of Tom's head, he began leaning down. "That sounds like a yes." Winking, he withdrew his finger from Tom, who gave it a little lick as it escaped his lips. It was soon replaced with John's mouth, as they began hungrily exploring one another again, both with tongue against tongue and their hands roaming along each others' bodies. 

Tom crawled up so that he was straddling John's body, the hard bulge still trapped in underwear as it nudged into Tom's balls. He groaned again when John peeled down the back of Tom's briefs, gripping the two round melons in his hands for another squeeze. 'Fuck, this kid has an ASS,' he thought. Each squeeze resulted in another sound from Tom…and a big moan when John's finger slowly trailed down through the tight crevice again. "You like that?"  
"Uh huh," Tom panted before shifting his body weight down. His mouth began wandering across the broad expanse of John's chest, lips and tongue working frantically to take in every bit of skin, muscle, hair, and flesh that was now a sexual playground. Wetting his finger with spit, John returned it to Tom's entrance and pushed in, making it halfway this time, nudging it back and forth. John stared as Tom rolled his forehead back and forth against his pec, mouth latched onto his chest, moaning while seeming to worship the bigger man. Moans had descended into panting slurps when Tom's face was level with John's abs, as if he were trying to memorize John's torso with his tongue. His movements backward drove a little more of John's finger inside the tight hole…until he had shifted far enough down that John couldn't reach his ass anymore and the finger slid back out. Making his way further south, Tom tugged at the blue band of John's underwear before skipping it and continuing down. Looking up at John, he ran the tip of his nose along the hard bulge. The scent of John's manhood made it difficult for Tom to continue teasing and he pressed his face against the mound, little needful whimpers coming out of his mouth. Planting the palm of his hand against the back of Tom's head, John held the young stud in place as he thrust his hips forward, grinding his crotch against Tom's face. The result was more whimpering, the pitch getting higher with the level of Tom's lust, his eyes still locked onto John's face. 

"Add that to the list of things Tom likes?" John punctuated his question with another swivel of his hips, feeling Tom's lips move over his cloth-covered shaft.   
A muffled "uh huh" sent vibrations through the cotton, damp with spit, Tom's nodding nudging his nose and chin harder against John's cock. The fingers at the back of his head curled into a light grip on his hair as John rolled his hips up and down again, mashing his bulge against Tom's face. The hold on his hair tilted and turned his face, rubbing the hard cock all over his features from forehead to chin. A tongue lashed out, reaching for any part of John that Tom could touch and taste. 

The grip tightened a little more and tugged back, lifting Tom's face away a few inches. John looked down and took in the sight - Tom's jaw hanging open slightly, eyes glazed with need, panting with his desire for John's meat. "Yeah, you want that?" Tom's head nodded, mouth closing as his lips curled up in a smile. "Tell me what you want."   
"Your cock." Tom brought his face down, giving a long lick up the length of John's tenting crotch. "Hard." Another lick, this time from left to right before snaking down the side of John's shaft. "And in my mouth." Setting his lips against the end of John's bulge, Tom began sucking at the head, tasting precum through John's trunks.   
The strong hand pulled forward, burying a couple inches of bulge inside Tom's open mouth. "Fuck - it's yours." Lips, tongue, and jaw went to work as Tom feverishly worked the throbbing tip…the taste of cotton, man flesh, and precum hitting his tongue. He heard John give out a long sigh of pleasure from up above before feeling a tug on his hair, pulling him up to the broad blue waistband. Held in place, he glanced down to watch John hook the thumb of his free hand into the top, tugging it down an inch, revealing the base of his shaft. Tom gave out a little happy cry as he descended to it like a magnet, latching his mouth to the thick hot meat as he finally got to taste the cock he'd been craving all evening. The thumb stayed firmly in place, blocking his attempts to explore further; after a couple of minutes, John slid his thumb down a little further, granting Tom access to a few more exposed inches. Staring up into John's green eyes, Tom dropped his jaw and began lapping slowly up and down, getting a feel for the broad dick and the prominent veins. Each time his wet pink tongue slid back up, it pressed more firmly than the previous lap. Growling, John pushed the underwear down further and pushed against Tom's head - the hot little stud now had nearly the entire dick as his oral playground. John held out a couple more minutes as he watched in fascination as Tom feasted on all of the dick made available for his pleasure, soft moans vibrating against John's hardness whenever he pressed his lips to it and hummed in pleasure. 

Eager to see more of Tom's talents, his thumb finally pushed the blue band down, releasing the tip of his cock which gave a thick smack against the underside of Tom's jaw. Not missing a beat, Tom continued down the length with his tongue all the way over the ridge where shaft met head. Reaching the slit, the tip of his tongue encountered a pearl of cock nectar which he quickly lapped up and swallowed. John watched as Tom wrapped his lips around the very end of his cock, the arrow-shaped head soon disappearing as it penetrated deeper into Tom's wet warm mouth which began its journey back up John's body. Tom kept going without stopping, devouring inch after inch of the long thick member. There was a brief pause when the knob touched the back of his mouth and he adjusted his jaw so that it could begin sliding down his throat. His breath came out through his nose, hitting hard against the skin of the throbbing pipe that was soon completely out of sight. John looked down in amazement, his mouth hanging open slightly - Tom's lips were pressed firmly against his crotch, breath tickling John's pubes with his lips stretched around the girthy cock. Tom held himself in place as his cheeks turned pink and then red, jaw working slightly as his lungs began yearning for a deep breath of air. The hand at the back of his head flattened back out and pulled him down, hips thrusting up again as John pushed any remaining meat inside…dropping his head back, a long groan rolled out of John's throat before tugging on Tom's hair to pull him off. 

Tom took a couple of deep hard breaths. Both men looked down at the eight inches of cock, slightly jerking up and down on its own with John's pulse, covered in a thick layer of Tom's spit. Wiping the moisture off of his cheeks, Tom swallowed and took another breath before settling back down. Grinning a naughty grin, he casually lapped his tongue against the tip of John's knob. "You like that?"   
John smiled as his previous words came forth from Tom's lips. "Mmm..yes."   
Parting his lips again, Tom took in the first few inches, bobbing up and down on John's tool. Pulling off, he licked his lips before running his tongue around the thick head. "Yeah, you want that?" Holding John's face in view, he'd watched as the cocky grin which had faded during his brief sucking reappeared. John simply nodded, copying Tom's earlier response as the younger man copied his earlier taunts.  
This time, Tom's lips only went as far as the raised lip of John's head where they tightened their grip where head met shaft. John groaned as Tom sucked as hard and as long as he could, one long intense pressure tugging at the tip of John's hose. The pressure relented as Tom took a breath through his nose…and then another long hard tug as Tom worked the muscles of his mouth. John struggled to maintain the lock on Tom's eyes, wanting so much to close them and moan.   
"Fuuuuuuuck," the word came out in a lengthy whisper as Tom increased the pressure. A wet smacking sound filled the room as his lips suddenly let go, unable to hold on any longer.   
Both men were breathing heavily as Tom settled down once more…and again began playfully teasing the end of John's cock. That cute pink tongue was going up, down, and around in circles…flattening as it lapped up the occasional drop of precum. "Tell me…". Another quick journey of tongue around dick head. "…what you…". It lashed up and down over the slit at the very tip of John's cock. "…want." Fingers tightened in his hair as their owner looked forward to Tom's next move.   
"Your throat." Tom brought his face forward, once again taking in John's knob. "Tight and warm." The mouth worked as Tom swallowed, preparing his jaw, anticipating John's response. "And on my cock." Setting his hands on both of the muscular thighs, Tom dove forward, inhaling the entire length of man-pipe in one move. The strong hands gripped his head and pulled forward, burying the last bit of flesh inside Tom's hot mouth. John gave out a long sigh of pleasure; when Tom backed off until just the head remained inside his mouth for a moment before swallowing all of John's dick again, the sigh turned into a long loud moan. 

The pair took turns on who led - sometimes Tom bobbed up and down the lengthy member on his own accord. Occasionally John would take hold of his head and begin thrusting up, working into the tight hot throat. Part of him wanted to get up on his knees and give his new friend a really good face fucking. The mental image caused his cock to throb deep inside Tom's oral passage. Planting his palm against the other man's head, he pushed up in order to free his cock. Leaning his head back against the headboard, John's chest rose up and down as he took large breaths, pulling himself back from the edge.   
"You okay?"   
He looked back down and watched as Tom gave the tip a light flick with his tongue.  
"Yeah…just. Whew. Just got too close. And your mouth is not where I want to shoot tonight." Tom's eyes gleamed at the thought of John blasting his load deep inside. Grinning, he gave another big lick to the end of John's cock. "Easy, tiger." He pressed his finger to the end of his dick and pulled it back, away from Tom's mouth. Slick with spit, it slipped away and landed with a meaty 'thump' against Tom's nose, sliding onto his cheek. With a smirk, John hooked his finger around the shaft and pulled back on his stick again before letting it go, letting it smack against his friend's face. Tom gave a light growl in frustration at the teasing.   
"What's the matter, my little tiger?" Once more, he pulled his tool away so that it could fall again, this time against Tom's forehead before gliding down that cute nose.   
Tom curled his lip in feigned frustration, giving out another growl to go with the new nickname. "Be nice…". This time John wrapped his fingers around the base of his shaft, using his other hand to nudge Tom forward a bit. "…if you want your treat." A flick of his thumb sent his manhood smacking against Tom's face, a soft clapping sound filling the room…once, then twice, then again. Each time, his cock struck a different part of Tom's face - forehead, nose, one cheek and then the other, his chin. Tom turned his face, trying to catch the fast-moving member with his mouth to no avail. "Yeah, who's my hungry little tiger stud?"  
"I am." Tom lashed out with his tongue, just barely catching a taste of man meat as it flew by.   
"I can see that. Little stud wants his treat?" 

Tom looked up, a long growl rumbling out of his throat, playing the game. Hoult had taught him how every man had different expectations and fantasies…and how to slip into those fantasies like playing a role. The result was sometimes more exciting, sometimes more sensual, always more enjoyable. With Hunnam, it was playing into the daddy role from their time filming "Lost City of Z." Hemsworth liked being a sexual mentor, while the younger Hemsworth brother was into spanking. And Hoult…damn, if Tom hadn't lost track of the different types of things he'd been tied up with or to.   
John's eyelids dropped a little with lust at the sight of Tom laying down between his legs, snarling with sexual hunger. Sliding his hand down Tom's jaw, he pressed his thumb to the lower lip and opened it wider; the very tip of his knob came to rest against the puffy pink flesh. Tom's tongue slid out, slowly working its way around the meaty head, continuing to growl as he dug his fingertips into John's thighs. "There you go tiger, get your reward." He was a little surprised when Tom pulled away…and began moaning when the handsome face dove forward, pinning John's bone between his own stomach and Tom's cheek. Growling and gasping, Tom rolled his face around on the hot and heavy piece of meat, almost worshiping it. Fingers continued to rake against John's legs as he used every facial feature against the hard rod, keeping his eyes locked onto John's almost the entire time.   
"Fuuuuuuuck."   
"Is that…," the tongue traveled up to the tip, then replaced with a cheek that slid down to the base, "…my reward?"  
John chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Oh no, that's not it." Reaching down, he hooked his hands into Tom's armpits and pulled, bringing the other man face to face. Straddling John's lap, Tom settled his hips down, resting his ass against the throbbing stick and lapping his tongue right in the spot where the furry beard gave way to John's neck. His head was yanked back by his hair and a tongue slithered up his own neck, a quick nibble at his chin, and then lips meeting for another kiss. Tongues entwined, John's hands roamed down to squeeze the luscious melons that were Tom's rear end. He broke the kiss. "This…," it was his turn to growl as Tom moaned from the kneading fingers, "…this is your reward." 

Leaning forward, John continued kissing Tom even as he moved their bodies until they were laying down flat. John's lips left Toms to explore his neck again, using his hand to slowly turn Tom over until he was face down. Planting his lips at the base of the slender neck, he very slowly made his way down the muscled back, hands wandering around further below. Tom was groaning out of frustration now as he eagerly waited for John's mouth to reach its final destination. When a tongue slid against the very top of his crack, the groan gave way to a contented sigh. Too many moments later, the tongue was finally lapping at his hole, John's beard tickling his rear as those big hands spread and squeezed his cheeks. Tom gasped for air at John's talents, the tongue piercing and teasing his entrance before lapping up and down his rear again - it seemed that the hot tongue and mouth were everywhere at once. John had to hold Tom in place as the other man's hips began bucking back in an attempt to fuck himself on John's tongue somehow. Suddenly it was gone.  
"Liking your reward?"   
Tom looked over his shoulder - was this amazing rim job seriously being interrupted for a teasing joke? Lip curling, he growled and swung his hips back. His futile efforts were met with another smirk. "Take that as a yes." John's face dropped back out of view, buried between Tom's cheeks as he began eating the hole like it was his last meal. The slim body below wriggled around in pleasure, hands clenching the sheets as Tom shifted back to ride the hungry talented mouth. Tom realized he'd never broken into a light sweat before just from being eaten out as he panted heavily, eyes rolled back in bliss. He managed to push his hips up and away from the mattress, rising his lower body up onto his knees, face still pressed into the mattress. The change in position opened him up, allowing John's amazing tongue to explore even more.

Once again, the tongue disappeared from his hole - Tom groaned as it began moving up his back again. Halfway up, the mouth was gone entirely and hands pulled him upright until he was kneeling on the mattress. John's knees planted into the bed outside of his own, an improvised squat that mirrored their earlier exercises…except this time there was no underwear in between their bodies. The big hard dick wedged between his cheeks slid up and down while the thickly muscled arms wrapped around his chest once more. Tom's head rolled back onto John's shoulder, enjoying the embrace.   
"Ready for your reward, tiger?" A thumb and finger gently tugged at his nipple.  
"Yesssssss…." The word rolled out of Tom's throat, trailing off into a sigh.   
"I want you to ride my cock."  
"Yessirrrrrr….." Tom moaned at the rigid member grinding at his hole.  
"Sir?" The broad chest rumbled against his back as John chuckled. "That's kinda hot." Tom responded by gripping John's hand and bringing it up, latching his mouth around two fingers and began sucking on them. "Ride my cock, facing away - I want to see that hot ass of yours in action."  
"Yes…," Tom let the words out with a heavy breath around John's digits. "…sir…"  
"Fuuuuck." It was John's turn to groan with lust. Rolling back, he lay down on his back and watched as Tom's rear descended down until he was sitting on the bed, legs tucked under with his butt grinding back against John's rod. Thankful that they were still near the edge of the bed, John reached into the nightstand drawer to retrieve the small bottle inside. Tom felt a wet finger slide up his crack, applying lube as it slid up and down. Pouring more into his palm, John worked his hand over his pole to get it slick; ready, he pressed his fingers to the shaft and lined it up with Tom's entrance.

Not needing any prompting, Tom began lowering his ass once he felt John's dick tap against it. Just like with his mouth, he took all of John in one long, slow stroke - he stopped halfway down, body quaking as he held in place trying to get used to the intrusion. Taking a deep breath, he continued down until he felt his cheeks come to rest against John's hips. Relaxing, he tilted his head back and sighed…until John's hands grabbed his hips and pulled him the last half-inch down. The sigh shifted into a groan, increasing in volume as John's hips ground against his rear. Tom moved up, allowing about half of the hefty member out of his ass before sliding back down. Now it was John's turn to groan. Up again and then down…and again…and again, picking up speed each time. Tom found a nice rhythm, enjoying the sensation of John stretching him out nice and deep. The hands running over his ass and back, along with their owners moaning, indicated that John was loving it as well. Nestling back down, Tom gyrated his hips around in a circle - fingers dug into his haunches along with another moan coming from behind.  
Looking half over his shoulder, Tom rose one eyebrow in jest. "You like that?"  
"Yesss…". Fingers pawed at Tom's backside.   
"You sure?" He squeezed with his ass muscles, feeling them constrict around the hard stick inside.  
The hands gripped his waist and used it to lift Tom up, allowing room for John to thrust up and down, hammering his hole for a moment. "What do you think?" Releasing his hold, he watched as Tom's butt dropped back down onto his hips. 

Twisting to his left, Tom shifted his legs and slowly turned his body so that he was facing John - never once did he allow the big dick to leave his ass. Straddling his friend, he looked down as he moved his fingers over the trimmed chest hair. He looked up again with a grin. "I think you've got a great dick."  
"That's it?"  
Tom rolled his eyes, pretending to look annoyed. "Aaaand you've got an amazing body." John silently watched him, enjoying Tom being cute. "A hot beard…handsome face…and a great dick."  
"You already mentioned my dick."  
Tom blinked, feigning innocence. "I did??" His innocent look broke, eyes closing and sighing as he felt John's cock flex inside his tunnel. "Mmm, you're right - I did."   
"So…tickling, rimming, saying 'sir'." John's eyebrow rose with curiosity. "What else does my little tiger like?"  
Tom sat quiet for a moment before taking hold of John's hand and planting it against his stomach. "This." The word came out quietly, as if making a confession. Holding John's wrist with both hands, Tom slid the large palm up over his torso until he reached his neck. Parting his hands, he used them to wrap the fingers and thumb gently around his throat. The movement earned a surprised blink from the other man.  
"Really?"  
Tom gave a small nod. "Mmhmm." The fingers around his neck tightened slightly as their owner pushed up with his hips, rocking Tom's body on his dick.   
"Like this?"  
A sigh escaped Tom's parted lips. "Yes."  
"Yes what?" He looked down to see an amused and horny grin on John's face.  
"Yes…" Tom ground down on John's cock. "…sir." He was rewarded with another light squeeze at his neck, all of it causing him to moan.   
"Looks like the sweet boy next door has a little bit of a kinky side." Another thrust up into his rear.  
"Maybe." Tom winked, smirking. John rolled his eyes and laughed. His free hand took hold of Tom's hip and used it as leverage as he began sliding in and out of Tom's hole, thumb pressing and releasing against the throat. The sounds from Tom's mouth were half moan and half sigh, a rolling rumbling sound.   
"A certain little tiger is purring. 'Maybe' my ass." John's friendly teasing came to an end when Tom planted his hands against the hard abs, using his arms to hold up his torso so that his hips could rise up and down even more. Picking up speed and power, Tom began riding John's pole for all he was worth; whenever he slowed down, it was to catch his breath as he gyrated around on the fuck stick buried firmly within his ass. John squeezed his neck and thrust up to meet Tom's movements, moaning as their bodies broke out in a sweat.   
Finally slowing to a stop, Tom looked down at John - his chest, shiny with a sheen of perspiration, rose and fell with large breaths. "Maybe." Grinning, he winked at John…and shuddered as the fingers gave his neck a good squeeze. His eyes closed and head tilted forward, a drop of sweat falling from his brow down to John's chest.   
"What the fuck ever 'maybe'. Fuck, you're amazing." John smiled at the sight of Tom's head reared back, moaning.   
"Thank you…sir." The last word came out in a gasp as the hand gave another little squeeze, sending waves of pleasure through Tom's body.   
"Thank YOU. Fuck. My hot little sexy tiger…". A smirk pulled up a corner of John's mouth. "Growl for me."  
Tom looked down, a hungry look in his eye. Curling part of his lip, he gave out a little 'grrr'. As a reward, John applied a quick bit of pressure to his neck, pushing up again with his dick. Eager for more, Tom gave out another 'grrrr'- the more John worked that cock and his neck, the hungrier and louder his playful growling became. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Damn, you are so fucking HOT." John gripped Tom's throat even tighter, using his other hand to hold Tom up in place by the hip. Rearing back to the extent the mattress allowed, he rammed up as hard as he could, impaling Tom with his thick rod. Tom's head rolled back, mouth wide open as he gave out a long loud cry of pleasure. The cry tapered off back into a loud growl as he looked down again - not entirely playing now, an animalistic hunger gleamed in his eyes. Baring his teeth, Tom leaned all the way down and bit John's shoulder, growling with his teeth against the muscled flesh.   
John's fingers came loose from Tom's throat, wrapping into his hair - gripping the brown locks, he pinned Tom's face against his torso. The other hand slammed palm down on Tom's lower back, holding him in place as John began plowing the incredibly tight hole. It was hard to hold the position as their bodies, dripping in sweat, slid against each other.  
Growls and loud moans kept vibrating against John's shoulder and chest, teeth digging into his skin. John's intense pounding of his hole pushed Tom over the edge - with a cry, he began shooting his load. His cock spasmed between their bodies, coating their stomachs and chest with his juices. Each shot caused his whole body to tighten, squeezing John's meat even more. Finally spent, he felt Tom go limp on top of him, whimpering with pleasure - letting go of his hair, John wrapped his arm around the younger man's back, pinning him in place as John continued thrusting away.   
"I'm…fuck, you're so damn TIGHT…I'm close…".   
Tom panted, trying to catch his breath as he licked sweat and cum from John's chest. "Don't…don't stop."  
"Okay…aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" His face pressed into Tom's hair as he slammed in one last time. Tom felt the already-thick pipe swell even larger, jerking deep inside as John's large nuts began emptying at last into his ass. He gave a light groan into the hairy chest, enjoying the feel of the tall stud breeding him…the groan turned into a purr of satisfaction as John's body finally quieted down, his large load spent, every drop deposited far inside Tom's guts. John remained buried inside Tom's hole, not in any hurry to leave its amazingly hot grip. His breath came hard and heavy against Tom's scalp, enjoying the sound of the little stud moaning lightly against his chest. His hand ran up and down Tom's back, affectionately petting his new friend as they both came back to earth. 

Tom rested his chin on John's chest, grinning as the other man reached up to wipe the sweat from Tom's brow before gently stroking his jaw with his knuckles. "These uh, partner exercises are pretty intense."  
"Oh, you think so?" John's laugh rocked Tom's body. "Which one was your favorite?" He watched as Tom looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought.   
"I would have to say…the squats." He looked back down with a wink, pushing down with his hips a little. "They were a good workout."  
"Nice. I like the stretching ones." John ground his hips slightly, teasing his friend's hole and getting a little moan in return. His fingers ran through Tom's hair. "Think you can stay the weekend? We can try out some other moves."   
"Mmmm…". Tom smiled, his deep satisfied moan causing his chest to rumble against John's. "I think I can do that."  
"Good. We can see what else my little stud friend Tom likes." John's fingers ran down Tom's spine.  
"Yessir." Tom gave another wink, squeezing John's softening cock once more with his ass.  
John leaned forward, catching Tom's lips with his own in a deep kiss. Finally breaking away again, he tussled Tom's hair. "Great. Right now though - a shower. You're a sticky mess."  
"Dude - YOU'RE a sticky mess!" Tom giggled, looking down at John's body.   
"Yes… your fault. Maybe you should clean it up." He wagged his eyebrows in an exaggerated wolfish look. Tom's eyebrow rose up at John's suggestion. His curiosity was cut off when the large palm pressed to his sweat-covered mop of hair and forehead, gently pushing down away from the headboard. Reaching John's waist, the hand slid back, fingers entering his hair to pull his face down to the cut line at John's hip. Some of his juices had began flowing along the muscle, soon stopped as his mouth was pressed to John's hip. A happy moan purred out of his throat as he began lapping at his own cream until the ridged area was clean. 

"Should I clean the other one?" John swallowed, enraptured by Tom's cute features covered in cum on his cheeks and chin where they'd been mashed against John's side. He nodded and watched as Tom shifted over to the other side. The smaller man paused, watching some of his juices drip down from John's hip to the sheets.   
"And that's why they're called cum gutters." He looked up to catch John winking. Returning the grin, he tilted his face back down and went to feasting on the muscle, licking it clean of cum and sweat. He slid over to his right, centered on John's abs as began working that area with his mouth as well. The taste of John's sweat mixed with his own cum, the hard flesh and trimmed hair, all worked to stoke the horny fire inside his loins. Still lapping with his tongue, he looked up to see John's big chest rising and falling with large breaths, captivated at the show Tom was putting on.  
Very slowly, he worked his way up John's torso until his mouth was pressed to the broad pec muscle - while there were less of his fluids here, he'd still managed to get a couple of shots streaked across the other man's chest…and there was still the salty taste of sweat driving him wild. His lips found and latched onto the erect nipple, suckling at it. John's grip on his head tightened as his chest rose up, a groan rumbling out of the broad expanse below Tom. He held on, whimpering as John's other hand slid down, two fingers digging back into his hole.  
He looked up, gasping, his face a mess of sweat and jizz. Leaning down, his open mouth caught the other pert nipple and sucked hard, his hips tilting back to meet the swiveling motion of John's wrist.   
Tom shifted forward, mashing his face against John's, the mess on his cheeks and chin mingling into John's beard. The older stud could taste both of them on Tom's tongue, clawing its way into his mouth. Using his fingers inside Tom's hole as a gripping point, he pulled Tom's body upward until he was sitting on John's chest. "My turn." One hand palmed Tom's back and held him close while his tongue and mouth drove over the younger man's midsection, returning the favor of cleaning him off. There wasn't as much cum but there was the somehow sweet-while-salty taste of Tom's perspiration. 'Fuck, everything about this kid is sweet,' he thought. Below, his fingers continued abusing Tom's hole…well, maybe not abusing since the Marvel actor was hopping up and down a bit, riding his hand. 

Looking over his shoulder, Tom saw that John was about half hard again. He turned back around, a hungry gleam in his eyes. "Round two?"  
"Mmm…maybe." Another lap of the tongue. "Shower first."  
Tom grinned wickedly as he pulled up and off of John's body, hopping off of the bed. Looking over his shoulder, he wiggled his ass.   
John pried himself up from the bed, slapping Tom on the ass as he stepped past Tom towards the bathroom. "How hot do you like the water?" He disappeared into the other room.   
"Like, really warm, kinda hot but not crazy." Tom unlocked his phone and opened the messages app.

***  
Tom: Hey, change of plans - spending the night here.  
Russell: It's a kinda late, so figured you were having some fun. ;)  
Tom: Yes. >:) See you tomorrow?  
Russell: Looking forward to it. Maybe bring your friend?  
Tom: Really?  
Russell: Yeah, could be fun. Maybe send a video of him giving you a good fucking. Preview of cumming attractions.  
***

Tom rolled his eyes at the joke, chuckling. 

***  
Tom: Yessir.  
Russell: Good boy - get some rest, tty tomorrow.  
***

"Coming? Or did you pass out?"  
Tom looked up, locking the phone and setting it back down on the nightstand. "Yeah, sorry - was texting my mum to let her know I was staying in town."   
"Aww, look who's such a good boy." Tom smirked at John's unknowing use of the same phrase that Russell had texted. Walking into the bathroom, he saw John behind the shower's glass, steam billowing out of the top.   
"I can be a bad boy too, you know." He opened the door and entered the shower. Stepping under the shower head, the hot water struck his shoulders and flowed in streams down his body. Big strong arms wrapped around his body, pulling him close to John's muscled frame.  
"I know - you're the bad little good boy next door. It's kinda hot."  
"Kinda??" Tom's joke turned into a moan as John nibbled his ear.   
"Okay, very." The words were muffled as John's teeth continued their friendly attack on Tom's ear and neck. He soon had the smaller man pinned against the shower wall, his hard rod sliding up between the cheeks of Tom's round ass. 

Out in the other room, John's phone lit up with a text notification.  
"Found dessert for brunch. Xoxo"  
The phone's screen dimmed back to black as the sound of a pleasure cry rang through the room. "Fuck, yessssss…." 

****************************************

Tom awoke to the feeling of suction on his cock. Blinking his eyes to finish waking up, he looked down to see John's face bobbing up and down, Tom's pole reappearing before disappearing back down the other man's throat.   
"Mmmm…." A satisfied moan rumbled out as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the pillow, enjoying the feeling of John's lips gliding along his shaft. His fingers curled into the sheets when the other man's tongue flicked along his foreskin before sucking at the head, then inhaling Tom's cock again. When a finger slid under his legs and began to tease his hole, he whimpered and began thrusting up into the bearded face. As eager as he was to shoot, John kept denying him the sweet release by slowing down and drawing out the blowjob. Balls boiling, Tom glanced at the bedside clock and realized that John had been working over his dick for nearly an hour. Growling, he took hold of the other man's head and began thrusting up, slamming his rod in and out of the stud's hot mouth.   
Sensing that Tom was nearing the finish line, John rammed his finger inside the tight ring below, all the way up to the knuckle. Instantly, Tom began shooting, his entire body quaking with each pulse of cum which rocketed out of his cock, eagerly swallowed down John's throat. Unable to catch all of Tom's copious load, two white shiny rivulets of pearlescent fluid streaked down Tom's shaft, pooling in the short-trimmed pubic hair. John jokingly wondered if Tom's already-tight hole might cut off his pointer finger as it clenched with each throb of the young man's dick. 

With a great sigh, Tom collapsed into the sheets, spent. Looking down with a satisfied grin, he watched as John suckled at his knob to pull out every last drop of nectar remaining hidden inside. Pulling off, he held Tom's tool in his hand and began lapping down its length, cleaning the juices that had escaped his cum swallowing efforts.   
"You cum a LOT."   
Tom blinked, feeling a little sleepy again. "Is that a bad thing?" One eyebrow rose in jest.   
John licked his lips, savoring the taste of Tom. "No…" He pulled himself up onto all fours. Shifting forward, he ran his tongue in a long slow lap along Tom's cum gutters to his hip, first one side then the other. "…not…" The bushy beard tickled Tom's stomach as the tongue continued its journey up his slight happy trail, circling around his navel. "…at…" The pink flesh ran over his rib cage, running around his left nipple before the lips closed in and began a light suck…and then an unexpected light nip with the teeth. A breath shuddered out from between Tom's lips as the sensation jolted down his body, his already reawakening manhood twitching as blood flow coursed back to it. "…all." Trailing over his pec, Tom lost sight of John's tongue as his head filled Tom's view - he could feel it begin to work some magic along his neck and jaw, before entering his mouth. He sucked at the appendage, eager for something larger…and harder. His wish was soon granted as John pulled himself up to his knees, each planted on either side of Tom's shoulders.   
Tom chased the hard piece of meat with his mouth, trying to catch it as John shifted his hips left and right, dodging Tom's efforts.   
"Someone's hungry this morning?"  
"Yes." John took hold of his dick and used it to thump Tom on the forehead.   
"Yes what?" The question earned a cocky grin from below.   
"Yes…sir."   
"Good little tiger." John nearly laughed when Tom made a tiger-ish growling noise, baring his teeth before opening his mouth again to try and get hold of John's rod. "Here you go, stud. Have a little breakfast sausage."  
Tom's hand wrapped around the base of John's manhood. "Little?"  
"Okay, have a lot of sausage." He cut off any further jokes by shoving a few inches of cock into Tom's open mouth. The lips wrapped around tightly and began sucking in earnest, Tom moaning as he gripped John's thighs. "Damn, someone's hungry today."   
A wet popping sound as Tom pulled off the end of John's meat, mischief twinkling in his eyes. "Yessir. I want to taste your…"

His sentence was cut off by the sound of the hotel room's electronic lock beeping, followed by the noise of the door sweeping across the carpet and footsteps in the living area of the hotel suite. John looked over his shoulder, nonchalant about the interruption as his wife Emily sauntered in and settled down into a large armchair in the corner.  
"Don't mind me boys." She flashed as large smile while pointing at the door. "I brought you a snack for breakfast." Both men looked at the doorway as another figure stepped through the doorway. A mop of dark brown hair sat above light brown eyes and a crooked grin.   
"Mornin' guys." The other man nodded his chin up to greet them.

"Zayn??"  
"The one and only…Tom-Tom." The grin broadened as Zayn reached down to take hold of the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, and tossed it to the side. His legs shifted as he toed off his shoes. "I'd ask what's up, but, uh…". His left hand gestured towards the other two men as the other began undoing the belt at his waist, followed by the button and zipper of his pants. "…can see it's about 7 and 8-ish…straight up." The smirk on Zayn's face grew as Tom's cheeks blushed pink, the disrobing figure waving at Tom's crotch and then John's as he guesstimated their size from beyond the foot of the bed. Clad only in a pair of black briefs, Zayn crawled up onto and across the bed, rising up onto his knees behind John. Pressing their bodies together, chest to backside, his arms came around the taller man's waist, one hand wrapping around the base of the cock right where Tom's hand had been not long before. Pushing forward with his hips against John's rear, he nudged the other man forward, causing his meat to sink once again between Tom's lips.   
"Gotta feed the little stud - he's a growing boy. Isn't that right, Tom-Tom?" He chuckled when Tom's nose wrinkled at the nickname. The slight annoyance didn't last long, disrupted when the fleshy knob of John's cock head met the back of his mouth. Dark brown eyes stared up over the length of the thick cock, watching as tattooed hands roamed around John's torso, exploring the broad muscles. Zayn kept pumping his hips, keeping a rhythm that sent John's member sliding into Tom's mouth. "That's it, feed it to him. He loves sucking cock - almost as much as he enjoys riding one." A wink accompanied a harder thrust, ramming John's dick in between Tom's lips. At this angle, he wasn't able to take it down his throat and began gagging instead, pushing his palm against John's leg to pull off and cough.   
"Sounds like you two already know each other?" John tilted his head back over his shoulder towards the newcomer.   
"Mmm…we've run into each other at parties." Zayn grinned wolfishly. "Or, we've been at the same parties…and I've watched other guys run into Tom." A small laugh as Tom's eyes squinted up, annoyed. "Okay, and while I was running into other guys. Happy, little man? Don't want to make you sound like a slut." His tongue slid along John's shoulder before continuing, fingers caressing the broad pec muscle. "We both like to have a little…a lot of fun."

"Pretty interesting parties?"  
More licking along the wide shoulders, fingertips dragging down over John's abs. While one hand spread out over the flat stomach, the other kept going, a finger reaching out to tenderly trail over Tom's jaw. "Very very interesting parties. Tom and I could give you a…'demonstration'…but we'll have to move out of this little corner of the bed."  
"Mmmm." John moaned a little, both with intrigue and at the sensation of Zayn's exploration.   
"You game, Tom?"   
Tom only replied with a raised eyebrow, wondering a little about Zayn dropping the nickname for his real name. 'Always a game with this one,' he thought. Sticking out his tongue playfully, he pushed against the headboard, sending his body sliding between both sets of legs. Emerging on the other side, he quickly flipped over and got up onto his knees as well, right behind Zayn. "Sounds fun…Uno." He felt the other man stiffen up for a moment, reacting to the reference of his former music band. Rather than spitting out a retort, the singer turned around and took hold of Tom's jaw with his hand and mashed their lips together, his tongue diving into Tom's mouth. The other hand reached down and gripped the actor's bubble butt, pulling their lower bodies together. A hard cock, still trapped inside underwear, pressed into Tom's groin and he began grinding against it. The tongue and hands felt like they might devour Tom's body from both ends - by the time that Zayn finally pulled away, Tom stood there blinking in a horned-up daze before closing his mouth to swallow. Now he understood the satisfied-but-stunned look that guys limping away from Zayn wore on their faces at those parties. "I uh…". He shook his head, coming back to the world. "…I'm game if you are. Zee." Zayn grinned at Tom's use of his preferred nickname, impressed by the other man's quick recovery back to his normal playful self - if anything, it turned Zayn on a little more.  
He squeezed the round globe of Tom's butt once more before landing a playful swat. "Well then, Holland, let's play." Returning his lips to Tom, he began a slow sensual kiss while nudging Tom backward towards the end of the bed, then lowered him down onto his back. One hand waved in the air to beckon John around - curious, the stud stepped down from the bed and walked around to where the pair lay, Tom's head sticking out past the mattress. Zayn's hand waved him closer still, then reached out and took hold of his hip, pulling him forward until the long piece of meat was between the two younger men's faces. It disrupted their kiss, which transformed into a sloppy two-person blowjob as they licked up and down the shaft and around the tip. Tom tilted his head back and began lapping at the large hairy nut sack, eliciting a satisfied sigh from John. 

Wrapping his fingers around the base, Zayn angled the dick downward towards Tom's mouth and tugged, prompting John to shift forward. His knob pressed against Tom's lips which opened up to devour the first two inches of man meat. Zayn continued his light pull on John's member, watching as it caused John to lean forward…and more of his cock sank into Tom's mouth. Zayn's hand left John's dick and landed on his hip, pulling even more. "That's it, my little cock hungry buddy - take it all. Oooopen up…" Tom tilted his head to accommodate the thick member working its way down his throat. "C'mon, who's a hungry boy this morning? Gotta get your protein and stay strong and healthy." He didn't let up on the pressure at John's waist until all eight inches had disappeared into Tom's mouth, his lower lip tickled by the hair around John's base. Taking his hand away, he ran it down Tom's cheek. "There ya go - good boy." Looking up, he caught John's lustful stare. "You keep feeding him here - I'm going to go have some fun with his other end." Patting Tom's cheek, the former boyband singer pulled away to rest on his knees beyond Tom's feet. He peeled off his briefs and watched as John pulled back, the long thick shaft reappearing, covered in a coat of spit. The knob tugged at Tom's mouth before he sank his rod back inside. "Yeah, that's it." Zayn gave John a thumbs-up with one hand while stroking Tom's cock with the other. 

Leaning back, he grabbed the lube from the night stand and slicked up his tool before taking hold of Tom's ankles, pulling them into the air. Zayn knelt between the large v-shape created by Tom's legs, tilting his hips as he lined up with Tom's ass. "Ready, Hole-and?" Whatever Tom said in response was completely lost as a very muffled sound, unable to speak with John's manhood slithering back down his throat. "I'll take that as a yes." Feeling the pinched flesh of Tom's entrance, he pressed forward. Despite the rough pounding that John had given it the night before, Tom's hole had recovered while he slept - Zayn found it a little harder to pry inside than most of his conquests. Eyebrows set in determination, he increased the power of his hips until the tight little hole finally gave way, allowing the round plum-shaped head inside. Zayn bit his lower lip as he pressed forward, feeling the incredibly snug ass hugging around his shaft as it continue driving in, inch by inch.   
Tom moaned in delight - Zayn's cock was average in thickness but shaped like a baseball bat, the shaft wider near the head than it was at the base. Between that and the ball-shaped head, the result was a lovely stretching of his insides as it burrowed deeper into his rear. With his lips wrapped around John's rod and his legs held up in the air, the only way he could communicate his needs was by pivoting his hips to try and take in more of the delightful tool hanging between Zayn's legs. Tom's gyrating combined with the increasingly tight grip of his hole caused Zayn to roll his head back, mouth open as he shuddered with pleasure. He'd eyed Tom at the sex parties and was finally getting a piece of this sweet ass. When all seven inches were finally buried inside, he moaned as Tom clenched his ass to squeeze Zayn's dick. Meanwhile, Tom was panting in delight as Zayn began pulling back, with John withdrawing out of Tom's throat so he could slap his meat against the cute face, teasing him a little.   
"Fuck, Russell is such a lucky guy, tapping this any time he wants." Zayn groaned as he slid back in to the hilt.  
"Oh, damn!" Tom turned his head left and right, searching the room.   
"You okay?" John stopped his teasing, concerned at Tom's sudden outburst.  
"My phone…where did I…?"  
"It's on the nightstand."  
"Can you…Zayn…ohhh, fuck…". Zayn hadn't stopped his slow pistoning in and out. "…can you, fuck, hand me my phone? Please?"  
"Seriously?" He drummed his fingers against Tom's calves as he continued fucking him, incredulous that Tom needed his phone in the middle of a fuck session.  
"Please? I need it. Ahhhhh…. For Russell." 

Zayn tilted back, reaching towards the bedside table without pulling his cock all the way from Tom's hole. Grabbing hold of it, he leaned forward to hand it to the spit-roasted actor while sinking his length back inside. Swiping up for the camera app, Tom switched it to video mode.   
"John…mmmm…" His eyes closed and words trailed off as Zayn ground his hips against his rear, swiveling his cock deep inside. "…ohh…do you…fuck…mind taking a quick video? It's for a friend." Tom's cheeks turned pink, a little embarrassed by the request.   
"Ha! 'Friend', my arse. More like 'Daddy.' Is that for big man Russell?" Zayn teased him while still pumping in and out of his hole. The pleasure of being filled with cock diminished any irritation Tom might have normally felt from Zayn's taunts; if anything, the blush in his cheeks deepened at Zayn's accurate guess.  
"Yeah, whatever. Ohh..mmmm." Distracted, he gave a long lick at John's cock head which hovered right above his mouth. "Just a quick vid of the three of us. Please?" He batted his eyelids, making puppy-dog eyes up at John.   
John chuckled. "Only you could look cute and innocent while begin spit-roasted. Sure - that'll be fun." Taking hold of the phone, John framed Tom's face on the screen and thumbed the red button. Once the numbers began running to indicate recording, he tapped his meat against Tom's face. "Who's hungry? Yeah, that's it." He sighed encouragement as Tom's tongue lashed at his dick, then wiggled it against the tip. Pressing his thumb against the base of his shaft, John tilted his stick downward and began feeding it back into Tom's mouth. "Thaaat's my good little tiger, take it all."   
A muffled growl came from Tom's throat as it began filling up once more with John's length. The camera caught the sight of the thick pole reappearing, covered in spit, then disappearing back down Tom's gullet. John's thumb glided over to Tom's neck and pressed down…at the same time, he shifted the angle of his hips up a bit. The result was that the movement of his cock was more visible, pressing up against Tom's throat as it journeyed up and down, a bulge shifting and sliding under the skin. "Fuuuuck…that's hot."   
Tilting the phone, John slowly filmed Tom's nude body, the muscles flexing as his body twisted in pleasure. His cock stuck straight up in the air, looking painfully hard and flushed a dark color, precum flowing freely down the shaft. Angling the phone more, John caught Zayn's dick pumping in and out between Tom's legs, panning up to put Zayn's slim muscles and tattoos on display, finishing with a shot of his cocky grin. "Your turn."   
Taking the phone, Zayn zoomed in on Tom's entrance, watching it push and pull as his member drove in and out. He pulled back with his hips very slowly, watching as his cock reappeared, the very edge of his large head peeking at Tom's hole. The bulbed knob tugged at Tom's sphincter, which squeezed in eager need. Just as slowly, Zayn buried himself back inside, grinding his hips to drive the other man crazy. Tilting the phone, he zoomed in on Tom's dick, a stream of clear fluid leaking down towards his balls. On camera, a finger reached out to play with the cock nectar, smearing it around the head and then down the shaft. The view shifted up over Tom's chest, rising and falling as his body wound up with lust, capturing his moans which were muffled by John's slow face-fucking being delivered at the other end. 

Pressing his thumb to the red button, Zayn ended the recording and tossed the phone gently onto Tom's stomach. Reaching down, not letting up his mouth's grip on John's cock, Tom unlocked the phone and fired off the video as a text message to Russell before tossing it back up towards the pillows. Both hands free, he reached back and took hold of John's ass, pulling the other man forward and holding him in place, cock fully buried down his throat, groaning in pleasure.   
"Alright, enough playtime. Flip over." Zayn pulled out and pushed Tom's legs to the side, down towards the bed. Pulling off of John's cock, Tom quickly moved onto his hands and knees, grabbing John's member and inhaling it again. His moan sent vibrations down John's rod as Zayn rammed back into his ass. "Time to take the bitch for a ride." Gripping Tom's hips, he pulled back all the way before plunging back inside. John watched as Zayn began hammering Tom's rear with slow but forceful thrusts, the powerful entries causing the bubble butt to bounce every time his hips slapped against the round cheeks. Zayn looked up, catching John's eyes. "Face fuck the little twink. Feed him that fat cock." Seeing John's eyebrow rise questioningly, he grinned. "C'mon, you know he likes it."

Freeing John's manhood from his throat, Tom pulled himself up slowly, licking and sucking the muscles of John's torso as he climbed north. Reaching John's neck, he licked up its length and then nibbled on his ear. "Is that what you want?" John's words whispered against Tom's jaw as he kissed down the bone towards his mouth. Tom looked up, eyes wide and bright, his lust and need on full display in the brown orbs. "Use me." He bit John's chin, the beard tickling his nose. Zayn's banter had woken up his submissive side - all he wanted was to be filled by the two guys in the room. "Please." His tongue ran around John's lips before being replaced by his teeth, which tugged lightly at John's lower lip. A meaty paw gripped his hair, holding him in place as John's tongue dove forward, a deep and hungry kiss.   
Tugging Tom's head back by the hair, John looked into his eyes once more. "As you wish." Winking as he made the joking reference, he used his hold on Tom's hair to push him back down on all fours. His other hand joined at the back of Tom's skull, holding him in place as John rammed his member back down Tom's throat. A long satisfied moan from below turned into a slight choking sound as his balls came to rest against Tom's chin. He held Tom's head in place, shifting his hips side to side. "That's what you want?" Tom's head nodded up and down as best it could, pinned in place by hands and cock, some muffled sound of affirmation coming out of his stretched and stuffed mouth. 

Relaxing his grip, John kept his hands on Tom's head and held it as he began driving in and out. The room was filled with the sounds of Zayn's body smacking against Tom's, wet choking and slurping as Tom took in John's face-fucking, and the moans and signs from all three men. Between the tight confines of Tom's throat and watching the hot show of Zayn pounding that cute round butt, John soon felt his balls begin to boil. His pace slowed into long forceful strokes in and out of Tom's mouth as he began reaching the point of no return. Sensing the change, Tom raked one hand up and down his chest and abs, egging him on. Just before he went over the cliff, John pulled back, using one hand to stroke his cock while the other kept a firm grip in Tom's hair. A shot of white fluid splattered across Tom's cheek, followed by another on his chin. Lips closed around John's head and began sucking, hungrily swallowing the rest of the load that erupted out of his balls. Spent, John watched as Tom kept feeding, his cum-splattered face working to draw out every last drop. Stroking Tom's hair affectionately, John let him work his mouth until his dick became too sensitive to take any more. Ruffling the wavy brown locks, John withdrew, his softening meat falling from Tom's lips. "Damn, kid. You're good." Stepping back, he sat on the bench next to Emily's armchair, interested in watching the "Zayn and Tom Sex Show" unfold. 

Zayn's hands slid up Tom's sides until they reached his ribs, wrapping around to get a grip and pull him upright. "Good? He's one of the best." If Tom's features weren't already flushed from sexual energy, they would have blushed - it was rare that Zayn actually gave a compliment. The dark pink tongue slid over Tom's shoulder, up his neck and along his jaw, tilting the head to lap over his chin. His light brown eyes on John, Zayn held the other man's gaze as he feasted on the juices he'd left splashed on Tom's cute features. His lips and tongue slowly cleaned the jizz from Tom's chin and cheek, hips thrusting to fill the hungry bottom's hole. Finished with clean-up, Zayn used his thumb at Tom's chin to open his mouth, planting his own there and shoving his tongue in, getting to taste more of John's seed. The entire time, he kept his eyes locked on John's, a dark hunger shining through.   
Pulling away from Tom's mouth, he licked his lips as he dropped the other man back onto all fours. "Damn John, you taste pretty good."   
"Thanks." John grinned, scratching at his chest as he continued watching the other pair. Zayn picked up the pace, hands gripping Tom's ass as he began a slow hard pounding. One hand would occasionally wander around, admiring the round globes or muscled lower back, stroking up and down the taut thighs before finding its way back to Tom's hip.   
"It's a hot, interesting little mix there." Emily made the observation quietly, not wanting to disrupt the action on the bed.  
"How so?" John matched her low tone, curious if her thoughts about the pairing in front of them matched his own.  
"Tom - he's so 'cute innocent boy next door'…"  
"But, with a wild side."  
"Exactly. And his little puppy dog cuteness just makes it that much hotter."  
"And Zayn?"  
Emily let out a long heavy breath, her only indication of the crazy evening she and Kylie had spent with the sexy singer. "Well, if Tom is the boy next door, he's the bad boy stud down the street."  
Her husband chuckled at the notion. "The tattoos?"  
The head beside him nodded. "Those. The attitude. The…the way he works his hips while fucking. The roughness. But…". John looked over, curious. "…bad boy there has a sweet side. It's like he's the reverse of Holland. See, there?"  
Zayn's hand caressed Tom's side once more, the power of his thrusts diminishing as his fingers wandered.  
"Ah, see what you mean. I'm kinda curious about the whole thing between them - like, they know each other but there's some chemistry and hostility at the same time. And those parties that Zayn mentioned… Tom seemed to cut him off."  
His wife grinned, full of knowing mischief. "Why - you want to go?"  
"Maybe." John grinned, imagination running wild. 

Back on the bed, Zayn used his knees to knock Tom's legs a few inches further apart, opening up his ass a little more. "Fuck, Holland. You're god-damned fucking tight." Zayn drilled in and out, loving the way that Tom occasionally squeezed his ass to grip the pole on its way back out. "No wonder Russell keeps this ass on a tight leash."  
"Oh - yeah, we were curious about that." He looked up at Emily's question.   
"Mmm…Tom here has a pretty good time at them, don't you buddy?" He patted Tom's rear as the other man moaned, focused on the cock instead of the conversation.   
"And you?"  
Zayn's lips curled up in a devilish smile. "Oh, I have a pretty good time too."  
"And this, uh…" John nodded towards the bed. "…this is an idea of what happens at the parties?"  
The smile broadened, Zayn's short beard stretching around his teeth, tongue licking his upper lip as fond memories flew through his mind. "Yeah. Something like this." He rammed into Tom's hole as if driving home a point. "Although Tom here usually looks a little different." He chuckled as two pairs of eyebrows rose up, curiosity piqued. "Tom, why don't you tell them what you wear to our little parties?"

Tom's cheeks somehow darkened as he blushed again. "I think…mmmm….I think they'd rather just see us fucking than talking, don't you think?"  
The hips slammed against his ass just as fingers gripped his hair, tugging him up so that he was looking directly at John and Emily. The hand kept a tight grip as the cock rammed in with force once more. Emily's small gasp of surprise caught Zayn's attention. "Oh, don't worry." His eyebrows furrowed with determination, a glint of irritation crossing his features as his lip curled. "Tom-Tom likes it a little rough. John's seen that, haven't you?" A grinding of his hips brought out a moan from Tom, as John nodded in agreement. He used his grasp on Tom's hair to pull him upright again, bodies pressed together. "So, do you want to tell them what you wear to the parties?"  
"A…". Tom cleared his throat, a little embarrassed. "…um, a harness." The couples' eyebrows both went up again, making a mental picture.  
Zayn's hand patted approvingly against his chest. "Good boy. A cute little leather one." His fingers traced an outline of where the straps lay against Tom's torso. "And…"  
The blush deepened further on Tom's cheeks. "Er…" The fingers in his hair tightened their grip. "…a, uh…collar." He felt a finger slide across his throat, right where the leather band usually hung.   
"It's a charming little look. Especially on this adorable little stud." Zayn let go, his hand sliding down between Tom's shoulders and applying pressure to push him back down onto his hands and knees. "Well, charming…and rather hot." His hands slid up to Tom's shoulders, gripping them as he began drilling Tom's hole again, soft moans rolling out of Tom's mouth. Zayn's thrusts became harder and harder, sharp slapping sounds filling the room whenever his hips met Tom's rear. 

He curled his body down, over Tom's back, his lips nestled near the other man's cheek. "Yeah, little pup." His breath hit Tom's ear, whispered growls that he could hear but in a hushed tone that the other two couldn't quite make out. "…your owner isn't here right now, is he?" Tom whimpered as Zayn swiveled his hips, the full seven inches buried inside, the knobbed head churning his guts. "Who owns this ass right now?"  
Tom moaned, lost in lust as Zayn worked his insides. The cock twitched inside as the grip on his shoulders tightened. "I said, who owns…". Zayn's hips pulled up. "…this ass…". He slammed back down, nearly pushing Tom down to the mattress with the power of his thrust. "…right now?"  
"Unghh…..oh fuck…". His ass spasmed in pleasure at the workout Zayn was giving it. "…fuck, you do. It's yours…right now…ohhh, fuck."   
He felt Zayn move back upright, his hands staying on Tom's shoulders. "That's right. I do." His hands pressed down, pushing Tom's shoulders - his face was down against the mattress with his plump ass sticking up in the air. "Show them."   
Tom began twisting his hips, grinding back against Zayn's waist. Bending his back, he pulled his body down, revealing Zayn's cock as it emerged from his hole. When he felt the big round head nearing the exit, he began pushing his hips back up, his ass swallowing Zayn's manhood. He repeated the motion, again and again, working his body to take Zayn's pipe. Zayn rolled his head back, eyes closed and moaning. Down below, the sound of Tom's hungry whimpers were music to his ears.  
"And tell them how you want it."  
Tom's words came hot and heavy, muffled with his face pressed into the bed. "Hard."  
"Thaaaaat's the Holland I know." Zayn shoved his cock home, earning a squeal of pleasure. He pulled back and slammed in again, and again.  
"Har..harder."   
Zayn's smile grew wide as he rammed back in as hard as he could, rocking Tom's body and the bed. He continued pounding away at Tom's hole for all he was worth, sweat breaking out over his entire body. His head rolled back, throat working as the word "fuck" kept rolling out of it. Tom's body writhed in pleasure, fingers twisted in the sheets, moaning and whimpering as Zayn plowed his ass. The headboard continued smacking against the wall and a pillow slid off the side, hitting the floor.

"Daaaaamn." John dragged out the word, impressed.  
"I would not have pegged our little Tom here as such a horn dog. Wow." Emily's mouth was slightly open, both impressed and a little turned on.  
"He's our friendly neighborhood bottom. Isn't that right, Spidey-Tom?" Zayn grinned, chuckling at his own joke. Tom groaned both in pleasure at the cock in his ass and the pain of Zayn's pun.   
He continued pummeling Tom's rear, enjoying its amazingly tight confines hugging his cock, and secretly admiring the slim muscles of Tom's back and the very round muscles of his rear. "Gods, I could spend all day munching away at that. Fuck you Russell, you lucky fucker." Both boys were drenched in sweat, hair matted to their scalps, the shine of perspiration showing off their bodies even better.   
Zayn gasped as his orgasm hit, pulling out and coating Tom's hole with a shot of cum. He had a brief moment to admire the sight before he drove back into the hilt, unloading deep inside. Tom moaned and panted, feeling Zayn's juices coating his insides, the rod of hard flesh jerking deep in his ass with each shot. The muscles of Zayn's body stood out as his body went tense, head back and roaring as he continued releasing his nuts inside Tom at last. His hands gripped Tom's waist tightly as he held the firm ass in place, planting his seed. After what seemed like a blissful eternity, his body went limp. Slumping down over Tom's back, he nuzzled his cheek, the short whiskers of his dark brown beard tickling Tom's face. 

His nose and mouth continued downward, over the neck and shoulders, an abrupt shift to gentleness after the rough ride he'd given Tom for the last half hour. Small kisses planted down Tom's back. Coming back to reality, Tom blinked and his body stiffened a little, aware of what was coming next, witnessing Zayn in action before. A couple of tender kisses landed against his left butt cheek, showing sweet affection. The lips of Zayn's mouth spread wider, his tongue lapping at the firm flesh…before baring his teeth and sinking them against Tom's rear. Tom grunted, pain mixed with pleasure as Zayn held on, his jaw working as it tightened before finally letting go, followed by another kiss right where he'd left his mark. Sitting upright, he stroked Tom's ass with his hand, admiring the two red lines standing out against Tom's pale rear. 

Taking Tom by the waist, he gently rolled him over onto his back, licking his way up the thick thighs. Nuzzling Tom's balls, he looked up over the little muscled stud, catching John's eyes again and waved him over. The larger man settled onto the bed next to him, both laying down as they lapped their tongues around Tom's balls and up his shaft, their victim squirming in pleasure.   
Sucking at Tom's cock, Zayn took John's hand and curled all the fingers down except two, guiding them between Tom's legs. Tom lifted his hips, anticipating the move, and sighed as John's thick digits slid inside. His hips worked up and down, riding John's hand and Zayn's mouth. Smiling around Tom's dick, Zayn's hand moved down and cupped John's, holding it in place with just his fingertips inside Tom's hole. His fingers slid down the length of John's own, pushing to join him inside Tom. Gripping John's hand, he pushed forward, their four fingers making a little hammer that entered Tom, stretching his entrance. The result was a deliciously long moan above their heads as their fingers worked together to tease Tom's ass.   
Their mouths worked up his shaft, meeting at the head as they kissed around his knob. John planted his palm against the back of Zayn's head and pushed him down, making deep throat the seven quivering inches. Spreading Tom's legs further apart, John made enough room to be able to lick at the younger man's balls while Zayn continued working his pole.   
Between all the sensations assaulting Tom's crotch, it wasn't long before John felt the nuts beneath his tongue begin to pull up. He sucked harder on them, feeling them flex in his mouth as Tom began shooting down Zayn's throat. Glancing up, he saw Zayn's adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed Tom's load. Remembering how much the kid could shoot, John was impressed - when he felt Tom's body relax, he looked up to find that Zayn hadn't spilled a single drop.   
"How's he taste?"   
"Sweet." Zayn barely got the word out as his face dove down, meeting John's as their lips locked. Pressing his tongue forward, he delivered some of Tom's juices, which John eagerly swallowed. Their kiss continued as their bodies shifted up, finally coming even with Tom's mouth and joining into a three-way wrestling match of tongues and lips. 

Breaking away first, Tom's head fell back against the bed. "Fuuuuuuck…"  
"You'll have to wait a bit before the next round." John rolled his eyes but laughed at Zayn's humor. They both propped themselves up on their elbows on either side of Tom's body. Zayn tenderly trailed a finger up and down Tom's torso.   
"So…Tom and I were talking about hanging out for the weekend. Do you want…". John's question was cut off as Tom's phone beeped and the other man bolted up into a sitting position, finding his phone and plopping back down onto his back. Tapping the screen, his lips slightly moving as he soundlessly read the text to himself.   
Grinning, Tom tilted the phone down, peering over the top at the other two. "So…" he paused, his smile widening a bit. "…Russell texted." Zayn's thick eyebrows rose up in anticipation. "And he asked if you guys are interested in a private party for the weekend." He glanced at Zayn, mischief and humor glinting across his eyes at the reference to the events Zayn kept mentioning. "Just the four of us." He tilted his head back, acknowledging the other person in the room. "Sorry Emily - boys only." His lip shifted down into a slight frown, feeling a bit put off at the idea of excluding a friend.   
"Don't be silly." Emily smiled, touched at Tom's concern. "Kylie's resting…" she glanced up at Zayn "…in an hour or two she'll be up for some more adventuring. We'll find something to keep up occupied, don't worry." She rose, patting Tom on the cheek. "I appreciate the thought though. You boys have fun." She leaned down, kissing Tom lightly on the forehead. Rising slightly, she brought her lips to Zayn's, her tongue sliding into his mouth, memories of the previous night filling both their minds. "Mmm…you're right. Sweet." Winking, she ruffled Zayn's mop of hair before turning to her husband and planting another kiss on his lips, her hand stroking his beard. "Have lots of fun. And fill me in later."   
"Yes ma'am." The three men watched as she glided out of the room, the sounds of texting on her phone fading with distance and then the sound of the hotel room opening and closing. 

John closed the distance to kiss Zayn once again - he felt Zayn's hand on his head, nudging down to return them to join with Tom. They shuffled around the bed, a constantly moving tumble of arms and legs. Finally breaking the kiss, Tom slid out from beneath the mess of limbs and headed for the bathroom. The sound of the shower running was followed by his voice calling from the other room. "C'mon guys, have to get clean if we're going to get dirty again." John and Zayn looked at one another, rolling their eyes but chuckling as they climbed off of the bed to join Tom in the shower. 

The End…for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed the story, have feedback, or want to share ideas, it would be great to hear from you. red.cheshire@yahoo.com  
> Find me on Instagram @redcheshire

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed the story, have feedback, or want to share ideas, it would be great to hear from you. red.cheshire@yahoo.com  
> Find me on Instagram @redcheshire


End file.
